Happily Ever After
by hslacer
Summary: This is the second installment of the Gibbs/Samantha story from Kindred Spirits . Will they have their happily ever after or will things happen differently. Knowing Team Gibbs nothing will go smoothly. Will they find that they are even more alike than they thought. Includes Tiva and McAbby. I know bad summary but if you like Kindred Spirits, I hope you will like this one too.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

Chapter 1

AN: Here is the sequel to Kindred Spirits. If you are new to my stories please read Kindred Spirits first. This will not be a totally happy story but if you read Kindred Spirits you know that I will have humor as well as Drama in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of NCIS. I do own Samantha Gibbs and Kelly Williams Gibbs. I will also add new characters to this story. If any of these new characters that bear any resemblance to any real persons living or dead is not on purpose.

NCIS

The flight from Washington to Texas took several hours including a layover in Dallas, Texas. Gibbs could only smile when Samantha made a long established West Texas joke about if you die in Lubbock or the surrounding area you go to heaven with a layover in Dallas.

The plane descended toward Dallas Love Field. Samantha looked out the window and noticed the lights of the Dallas-Fort Worth shinning below the plane. "Jethro, we aren't going to catch the last plane to Lubbock"

"Wasn't planning on catching the last flight. We are booked on the noon flight tomorrow."

Samantha looked over at him. "So what do you propose we do tonight?" she grinned at him.

"Got it all planned out. Trust me."

"To the ends of the earth and back again."

NCIS

After they left the plane the couple grabbed a cab outside of the airport. Gibbs helped Samantha into the backseat and then handed an address to the driver before joining her. She scooted close to him. "Never really felt comfortable in cabs," she signed. "Kind of scary I guess."

Gibbs pulled her closer and then spelled in her hand. "Don't worry I'm here to protect you." Samantha laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder and enjoyed the ride to a very high rise hotel near downtown Dallas. The driver pulled up out front. The driver got out and opened the door them and then moved to the trunk to get their bags. Samantha looked up at the beautiful glass building in front of her. "Jethro" she whispered. "Are you sure he brought us to the right place. This place has to be expensive."

"Nope, right place." Gibbs reassured her. "We both scrimp and live very simply so why not use it for our honeymoon." They walked into the lobby. Samantha had never seen such a lovely place. They were greeted by a bell hop that put the bags on a cart and followed them to the front desk. "Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs."

The desk clerk quickly handed them Gibbs the room key as he signed the register. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs. Your room is ready as you ordered. Room Service will begin your order immediately." Samantha looked at her husband with a suspicious eye. "So this was all planned," she signed.

They walked toward the elevator hand in hand. "More to come" he whispered.

Upon entering the large suite there was huge glass bay doors leading out to a huge balcony with a beautiful view of the lights of downtown Dallas shining brightly in the night sky. On the balcony was a table with two chairs it was decorated with fine china and crystal. Samantha was speechless. To her it looked like something out of the show Dallas. There were candles in the middle of the table. The bellman placed the bags in the bedroom and then opened the door. He moved to the table and lit the candles. "The wine is chilled and ready to serve Mr. Gibbs. Just like you ordered. Your meal will be brought up as soon as it is prepared." Gibbs nodded and handed him a tip as he left the room closing the door quietly leaving the couple alone.

Gibbs then turned to his bride. "What do you think?"

"It is so beautiful. Jethro you planned all this."

"Steak dinner with dessert's on its way up. Now let's look around. McGee assured me this was a fantastic suite when he booked it." Gibbs told her. The two began to look around and found a huge king sized bed in bedroom. In the bath area was a large walk in shower and on the other side was a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Samantha was just staring at the room. It was so beautiful. Gibbs could see that she was a bit overwhelmed with the whole place. He can up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck. Samantha melted into his touch. "Let's have a romantic meal then we can try out that tub. Looks like fun."

Samantha turned around in his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss when the knock on the door from room service disturbed them. "Sounds good Marine." Samantha smiled.

NCIS

Jackson and Kelly arrived in Stillwater a little after six o'clock. Jack pulled up his truck up in front of his store and with Kelly's help they quickly got it unloaded. Jack had decided to let her stay in the same room as her sister did when she used to come visit him when she was a little girl.

Inside the room was a double bed with lacy bedspread and matching lamps on both bed side tables. "Grandpa this is such a beautiful room. Did my sister like this room?"

Jack smiled. "She did baby." Kelly quickly unpacked her suitcase and put a couple of stuffed animals on the bed. She then ran downstairs to find her grandfather drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "You hungry."

Kelly nodded. "Starving. What are we fixing for supper?"

"How about we head over to the diner? The special tonight is meatloaf and it is pretty good."

Kelly looked at him with grin. "I was wondering Grandpa. Could we get some ice cream for dessert?"

"What would your mother and father say about that young lady?" Jackson replied in a gruff voice.

"Well …" She frowned.

"Don't matter what they would say. I'm your grandfather and I say of course. We might even add a little chocolate syrup to it and maybe some nuts." Jackson Gibbs smiled. "My son said they were having a special supper tonight. Why can't we?" Kelly giggled.

Kelly walked with her grandfather down the street toward the local diner. "Mama said you wanted to show me off."

"That I do, sweetheart."

The two walked into the diner and sat down at a table near the door. A beautiful older lady came up with her order pad. "Welcome back Jack. You and your date want the special." Kelly giggled at the comment.

"I'm not his date I'm his granddaughter."

"So you must be Kelly. I'm Shirley. Jack has talked of nothing but you for weeks." Kelly nodded.

"Hey Shirley. We'll have two of the specials." Jack told her smiling. She quickly smiled and wrote do their order.

"Glad your back Jack. Was the wedding wonderful?" Shirley asked. Jack smiled as Kelly started telling her all about the wedding and the party. Shirley listened intently since the diner was not very busy.

Shirley did have to step away to get their order. Kelly looked at her grandfather. "I think Shirley likes you Grandpa Jack. She looks at you like Mama looks at Dad." Jack could not help but smile. He did like Shirley but had always thought he was too old for a new romance. Jack started to answer her but Shirley walked up to the table. She placed down their plates and stood by while they tasted it.

"Good as always Shirley." Jack replied between bites. Just then the door opened and in walked the local sheriff Ed Gantry. He immediately noticed Jack and Kelly sitting with Shirley.

"Welcome back Jack. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes, it was a wonderful wedding." Jack told him.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked looking at Kelly.

"I'm Kelly Williams Gibbs," she said proudly smiling at her grandfather.

"Kelly Gibbs?" He looked at Jack puzzled. "I thought Leroy's daughter died and would be much older. Did he have another kid and name her the same?"

Kelly immediately took a dislike to Ed's tone of voice and actions. "My dad adopted me when my mother was killed. He also caught the killer." Kelly replied proudly. Gibbs was her hero and she did not like the way this man was talking."

"Really so now he is some kind of hero."Kelly nodded. "That wimpy teenager joins the marines then thinks he is some kind of hero."

Jackson Gibbs could see that Ed was getting into the belligerent mode he always seemed to get into when Leroy was mentioned and he saw the look on his granddaughter's face. She was getting upset. "Now Ed if you can speak nicely about my son you can find another place to be. You are upsetting my granddaughter and she does not deserve that." Shirley knew that Ed was not going to back off unless she stepped in so she walked up with a cup of coffee.

"Here Ed. Here's your coffee. Why don't you come over here and tell me about the crime in Stillwater?" Shirley smiled and then she winked at Jack.

After Ed moved away Kelly looked up from her dinner. "I don't like him Grandpa. He hates my Dad."

"He does baby."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Never really knew. Your dad never me. They just have never gotten along. I always suspected it evolved a girl from high school." Jack told her. "Now don't let him bother you. Just eat your supper."

The two continued to eat and then ordered dessert. Jack got a piece of apple pie and Kelly got her ice cream with chocolate sauce and nuts. By that time most of the other diners had left so Shirley joined them for a cup of coffee. "Don't let old Ed bother you Kelly." Shirley told her. "I've met your dad. He is a hero and pretty special just like your grandpa here."

Kelly smiled at both of them as an idea entered her head. "Grandpa, can I call Abby when we get back to your house?"

"Sure, also we need to text your mom and dad. Let them know you are safe."

NCIS

After a very romantic dinner and a relaxing bubble bath, Gibbs and Samantha were laying in the large king sized bed just holding each other. Samantha was lying with her head on Gibbs' chest. "This was a wonderful night."

"Hoped it would be." Gibbs smiled. "I want the rest of our lives to be filled with nothing but happiness."

"You know we will have a few fights'

"Ok with me because we will have so much fun making up." Gibbs pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"May just have to pick a fight with you so we can make up." Samantha looked into his eyes and grinned.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gibbs began tickling her and they both then melted into a fit of laughter. Then the tickling incident then led into more passionate activities.

NCIS

When Kelly and Jackson returned to the store Jack handed Kelly his cell phone. She went up to her room and quickly dialed Abby's number.

"Hello," Tim McGee answered.

"Hi Tim. This is Kelly. Can I talk to Abby?"

"Sure sweetheart. You having fun with Grandpa Jack." Tim motioned to Abby to come to the phone.

"Yes, we had ice cream for dessert."

"Good, here's Abby. I will talk to you later." Abby took the phone. "Hello Gibblet. How was the trip?"

"It was fun. I needed to talk to you. Have you met Shirley from the diner here?"

"No I don't think so. Why?"

"I think she likes Grandpa and I know he likes her. They look at each other like Mama and Dad" she told Abby.

"And you want to play match maker."

"Yes. Grandpa does not need to be alone."

"Well I assume you have something planned." Abby inquired.

"Working on it. Can I send you an email?"

Abby giggled. "Of course. I'll help in any way I can."

NCIS

After a romantic evening and a wonderful morning Gibbs and Samantha left their beautiful hotel and caught a cab back to Love Field to catch their flight to Lubbock. The flight was uneventful. They just sat quietly arm in arm with Samantha dozing on Gibbs shoulder.

As the plane neared Lubbock International Airport Gibbs could feel the excitement in his wife's body. The pilot had announced their decent into Lubbock and that there might be some turbulence because of the winds that were blowing on the surface. Samantha just smiled and sighed. "Sounds like home. Wonder if it mild or a real barn burner." The flight attendants were busy getting all the overhead bins squared away as well as making sure all the passengers had their seatbelts fastened.

Samantha looked out the window and saw the large brown cloud near the surface. She elbowed Gibbs. "Looks like home."

Gibbs smiled. He was happy to give her what she wanted to take her home.

The landing was rough but the plane managed to reach the surface. Looking out the window was a challenge with the dust that was swirling in the air. As they were waiting for their luggage and the rental car to be brought around Gibbs was standing at the large windows. Samantha walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Beautiful isn't it."

"Looks like Kuwait. You sure we are in Texas" he smirked.

"Sure. It is June in West Texas. Dirt is in the air," she giggled. Just then the rental car drove up to the door. Gibbs quickly loaded the car and opened the door for Samantha.

As they pulled away they did not see the man who had been watching them from the row of chairs near the back of the baggage claim. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Carmelita, they are now in our backyard. What do you want me to do now?"

"Follow them Mi cariño." Carmelita replied.

"Your wish is my command." Alexander Curry said as he left the terminal and got into his car. "Well this is going to be interesting Agent Gibbs."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 HEA

Happily Ever After

Chapter 2

AN: I am overwhelmed with the reviews and story additions. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but I thank the creators for giving us such a wonderful set of characters.

NCIS

Ever since Alexander Curry had made his appearance in Samantha's life, Gibbs had his team in their off time scouring police records, internet and anything else they could think of looking for him. Gibbs gut had been churning ever since this man had come in saying he was Samantha's dead fiancé. Something was off but and the whole team knew it. On the Monday morning after the wedding, Tim McGee had finished his reports and the team was not in the middle of a case so he was searching through the records he had finally received from the archives from Samantha's father's cases. He could not find out anything that Alexander Curry might have been interested in. Just as he got to the final case before the accident he noticed a familiar name. Now his gut was churning. He got up immediately and headed toward Abby's lab files in his hand.

Abby had been researching the death of David Curry. Somehow she found a picture of the accident site that had not been included in the original file Las Vegas police had sent her. She looked at the car that had stuck David's car. The driver of the car was hidden in the first photo by the window tinting. The next photo came up and Abby saw it. She thought she saw the reflection of the driver in the side window of David's car. Just then Tim walked in. "Timmy, Timmy come here. I think I have something."

Tim walked over to her and kissed her on the temple. "What's up Abby?"

"I think I can see the driver in the car that killed David Curry." Tim looked at the screen.

"It's pretty hazy Abby. Are you sure you can clean it up?"

"I'm going to try. It may be hard since this was taken before digital photography. " She started using a computer program to clear up the picture. She enlarged the facial features of the driver and it gradually came into view. They could make out the features enough to try facial recognizing software. Abby started the search. "So did you find anything Timmy?" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tim kissed her lips quickly. Things in the office were a little loser since there was no chance of Gibbs walking in on them. "Finally got to the end of the records from Samantha's father. I ran across a name that sounds kind of familiar." He opened the file folder and laid it out on the evidence table opposite Abby's computer. He pointed to the name listed on the final case Samantha's father was investigating.

As Abby read the name her face lost its color and she turned a pasty shade of white. Tim pushed a stool under as she sat down. Tim wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she laid her head down on the desk. Just then the facial recognition program got a ding. Abby's head popped up to see the match. "Oh my god he looks just like … "Abby's voice fell off as she looked at the picture. McGee recognized it too.

"Are you sure they are related Abbs? The names are the same but Hernandez is a common Hispanic name."

"Well he looks like him Tim. They have the same name and there is Rule 39."

While the couple was trying to digest what they saw on the screen and in the file when Ziva and Tony walked in. "What's up Abby?" Tony walked up and looked at the screen. "Isn't that the man that killed Shannon and Kelly?"

"No Tony. I think it is his brother Juan Reynosa Hernandez." Tim told him.

"How is this related to us?" Ziva asked.

Abby pulled up the accident photo. "He was driving the car that hit David Curry on Samantha's wedding day." Abby told him.

"Also, he was the main suspect in a drug investigation by Samantha's dad. It was his last case. He was working on it when he died." Tim informed then.

Tony stared at the photo and then ran his hand down his face. "Gibbs is not going to like this. So Alexander Curry could be working for the Reynosa Cartel and this ties Samantha's dad into the man accused of Shannon and Kelly's murder. Don't think that's a coincidence."

"We need to call Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Not sure we can reach them. I think Gibbs was planning to be unreachable for until the cabin. "Tim told the group.

"Let's not call them just yet." Tony ordered. "Why disturb them until me have something concrete?"

Ziva, Abby and Tim were not sure that Tony was making the right decision. Gibbs would be angry with them for not informing him. But they did need more information. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

NCIS

Upon leaving the airport Gibbs made his way on the interstate into town. The dust was getting worse. "Anything special you want to do here before we head toward Ruidoso. Do you want to get something to eat?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro we better check the weather. This dust storm is getting worse. It could be a gust front off a severe thunderstorm. "

"Let's find a place you can hook up your I Pad." Gibbs found a diner that had a sign for wireless internet.

The couple entered the diner and found a table. Samantha quickly got out her IPad to the wireless connection. "What can I get you two?" the waitress asked.

"A coffee and an ice tea." Gibbs told her.

"Sweet or unsweet?" the waitress asked. Gibbs looked confused.

Samantha looked up from her IPad. "Unsweet, Thanks." She then looked at Gibbs. "You want to share a piece of pie." Gibbs nodded. "Also we want a big piece of apple pie, whipped cream and two forks." The waitress left them alone and went to get their order. Samantha went back to looking at her IPad. "Looks like we are staying here tonight. I'm afraid this is going to be a busy night for the weather forecasters."

"Why?"

She turned the IPad and showed him. "We are under a Tornado Watch and there are two lines of thunderstorms coming out of New Mexico. Looks pretty bad along the road west. Also another front is coming in from the northwest. We don't need to be driving into this mess."

"Ok, we can find a hotel room near a restaurant and just huddle down out of the storm. I bet we can find something to keep us busy." He grinned.

"Why Mr. Gibbs whatever shall we do." Samantha grinned. The waitress walked over with their order. The couple spent the next half hour just visiting quietly. The dirt outside was getting worse. The sky was getting darker and darker.

"We better find a place to stay." Gibbs suggested.

"I found a motel near a steak place so we can walk over if we need to. You want me to make a reservation?"

"Go ahead." She quickly typed in the necessary information and paid with a credit card while Gibbs paid for their food.

Gibbs and Samantha left the diner and struggled to get to the car. Gibbs had to put his arm around her waist and hold on against the wind. He led her around to the passenger side of the SUV and quickly opened the door and helped her in. He held on to the car as he made his way around to the driver's side.

After getting in he reached over and brushed some dust away from her face. "You almost blew away out there."

Samantha moved closer to him and wrapped her arm in his. "Not when I have you around to keep me grounded." She kissed his cheek and Gibbs started the car driving carefully and slowly the two miles toward the motel.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha navigated the wind and managed to get into the motel with some of their luggage. After locking the door Gibbs walked over to the window and looked out. "I really think this looks like the dust storms I saw in Kuwait only worse."

Samantha came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well I think it is a beautiful day outside for us to be **stuck** inside." Gibbs pulled her around into his arms and kissed her.

Gibbs smirked at her. "Well I know I feel like I am back in Kuwait. I have dust everywhere."

"Well, let's check the weather and then could I interest you in a shower Agent Gibbs. Maybe we can get rid of the dust."

"You read my mind." Samantha giggled and turned on the TV to check the weather. The local weather man was on the screen talking about the severe storms that were heading in from the west. "Looks like we have some time before Mother Nature puts on her show. " Taking Gibbs' hands Samantha led him into the bathroom where she started the shower.

NCIS

The team had spent all afternoon searching from confirmation of a connection between the Reynosa cartel and Samantha's father. All that they had found was that Samantha's father was working on a drug trafficking case and there was evidence that concluded it was a Mexican supplier possibly tied into the Reynosas.

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the bullpen still trying to digest all they had been discovering. "Tony, we really need to call Gibbs. Since they are in that area of the country he needs to know that we suspect that Alexander Curry of being on the sofa with the Reynosa Cartel."

"It's in bed with Ziva and I am beginning to think you are right." He pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs' number. It went straight to voice mail. "Boss must be out of cell range he never turns his phone off. Don't think he knows how." He tried Samantha's number but it went straight to voice mail too.

Tim and Abby came in just as Tony hung up the phone. "You try to call Gibbs." Tim asked.

"Yes but there was no answer. Both phones went straight to voice mail."Tony replied.

"Why don't we send them an email?" Abby suggested. "Samantha will probably check in if just to see if Kelly wrote her."

"I'll do that Abby." Ziva replied. They noticed Tim was very busy typing on his computer. "Or are you sending it McGee?"

"No Ziva you can go ahead. I am looking up the number for landlord of the cabin Gibbs rented. We can see if they have checked in."

"Good thinking McGee." Tony exclaimed. Tim quickly found the number and quickly called it.

After a few minutes of conversation with the cabin owner Tim turned to his friends. "Seems Gibbs called him about three hours ago, they are staying in Lubbock. They are having a major weather outbreak in the area. He and Samantha decided to drive over in the morning." Abby sat down at Tony's computer and quickly pulled up the weather radar for the area.

"Major outbreak is an understatement." She put the radar up on the plasma screen.

"Looks like a scene from Twister. " Tony interjected. "If those two lines converge it could be bad. Right Abbs."

Abby had a worried look on her face. "Bad in an understatement." The whole team stood looking and the radar refreshed itself seeing the two thunderstorm lines moving slowly toward Lubbock.

Leon Vance came walking into the bullpen. He looked up at the screen. "Is that where Gibbs is spending his honeymoon?" They all nodded. "Have you heard anything from them?"

"No" Abby replied worried. "We know they are not driving to Ruidoso today as they planned. They are staying in Lubbock. And looking at that right in the middle of some very serious weather." She walked over and stood by Tim who put his arm around her shoulder.

NCIS

Samantha was standing near the window looking out and the now falling rain. The wind was still violently blowing outside. She watched as one of the chairs from the motel pool blew into the access road near the highway. She was wearing her sweatpants and her new shirt from Abby. It read "I married a Marine and am proud of it." Her hair was still wet from the shower and she still had it wrapped up on a towel. The local weather forecaster was talking on the television in the background. Gibbs walked up behind her and grabbed the towel off her head. He began to dry it for her. "You better get back away from that window, sweetheart. That storm is getting pretty violent out there." Just then a huge crack of thunder rattling the windows rumbled outside causing both of them to jump.

Samantha leaned back against his chest and he quickly wrapped her in his arms. "That always scares me when it is that close. I can tell they need the rain but thunderstorms have always scared me. " She reached up and closed the curtains then she turned to face him. He grinned. "I know you will always be there to protect me." He nodded. He took her hand and led her over to the bed. Gibbs sat down first and then he pulled Samantha to sit down between his legs with her back to him. He reached on the nightstand for her brush and began to brush her wet hair.

"I love the feel of your hair." He whispered running his fingers through her rapidly drying hair.

"I love the feeling of being pampered."

"Well that is one of my new goals in life. I want you always to feel loved and cherished." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I love you" he whispered. Then he pulled away and continued to brush her hair. Both had taken notice to what the forecaster was saying on the screen.

"**There has been a tornado on the ground on the west side of town between Reese Center and the West Loop. If you are in that area you need to take cover.**" Gibbs could feel Samantha's body stiffen and her skin turned a pale white. Gibbs was not totally sure what to do next to keep them safe until the announcer displayed the tornado safety rules on the screen.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and whispered. "Come on sweetheart. It's going to be fine. Let's move into the bathtub and I'll move the mattress on top of us." She still was just frozen in place. "Come on Sam. We need to get into the bathroom." He then tapped her gently on the cheek and stared into her eyes. "Sam we have to move." He said firmly. Samantha shook her head and got off the bed heading into the bathroom with her IPad and phone in hand. Gibbs grabbed the mattress up the top of the bed and dragged it into the bathroom. Samantha quickly jumped into the tub. Gibbs climbed in behind her pulling her between his legs with her back resting on his chest. The two of them pulled the mattress over their heads. Gibbs held onto the mattress with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Samantha's waist. "We will be ok Sweetheart I promise." The couple huddled closer as the wind outside began to roar.

Suddenly the glass of the large window shattered from the pressure of the wind. Samantha screamed and Gibbs held her closer. The wind whipped through the broken window bringing dirt and debris blew in through the now open window. Outside they heard a tree crashing in the parking lot. Gibbs began to rub his hand along Sam's waist. Then with one large bang of the electric transformer outside exploded leaving the entire motel in the dark.

They could now hear hail falling outside and the rain was pounding the ground sounding like rapid firing of a machine gun. Then a huge gust of wind hit the whole motel followed by a huge crash. "What was that?" Samantha gasped. Debris began to hit their mattress room. "The roof is about to cave in."

"We are on the ground floor. This is stuff blowing in through the window." Once again they heard huge boom.

"Jethro, I'm scared." Samantha cried.

"We're fine. This can't last much longer." Deep inside he hoped he was telling her the truth.

NCIS

It seemed like an eternity since the couple found refuge in the bathtub when the wind began to die down. The lightning and thunder slowly began to move into the distance. Gibbs carefully moved the mattress off the top of the bathtub and began to gage the damage. "Gibbs, be careful."

"I think it is past." He left the bathroom finding his shoes in the dark before he moved toward the window. "Sam, come on out. The storm is over. See if you can get an internet connection and check things out."

Samantha moved from the tub and grabbed her shoes from the floor of the bathroom. The only light in the room was from Samantha's IPad screen. She continued to try to get a connection but no luck. "I can't seem to connect to the motel's WIFI but I will try the satellite connection Tim set up."

Outside sirens began to sound outside. Gibbs moved nearer to the window. Looking outside he saw a people running around screaming. Grabbing his jacket he stepped outside and looked at the devastation around him. The roof of the building opposite their room was lying in the parking lot. His gut told him that people were trapped. He turned back into the room. "Stay here. I'm going to help."

"Jethro Gibbs you be careful" she hollered after him. Knowing she could not stop him, she watched him race over to the destruction and begin to remove the debris looking for survivors. Samantha was still unable to get an internet connection so she turned on her phone to see if she could get a weather report on her smart phone. That is when she noticed the phone message from Tony and the several text messages from Tim and Abby asking her to call.

Just as she was about to call their family she noticed Gibbs was helping a woman out of the piles of wood from the roof. She immediately noticed that a huge pile of lumber was swaying in the wind. "Jethro, look out!" she screamed just as the pile fell on both of them. Sticking her phone in the pocket of her sweats she raced over toward Gibbs grabbing debris and began tossing it away from her racing to free her husband from the ruble. She was immediately pulled back by the rescue workers that had just arrived.

"Ma'am, you need to step back. You could get hurt."

"I can't my husband is trapped in there. I have to get him out." She screamed tears running down her face.

"We'll handle this you need to get your arm looked at." Samantha looked down at her left arm that was now bleeding heavily from a huge cut. She had not noticed that she had cut it on one of the nails from the debris. A paramedic came over seeing the blood he had to pull her away from the scene in order treat her wound.

"Please ma'am you are going to have to get stitched up," he told her still trying to drag her away from the scene.

"No way I am leaving here until you find my husband" she insisted. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Please at least let me stop the bleeding. We need to clean it and get it bandaged." He handed her his handkerchief. "Tell me about your husband. How long have you been married?" He was trying to calm her down and ease her toward the ambulance so he could treat her.

"Three days. We got married on Saturday" she told him.

"Newlyweds. So you are on your honeymoon."

"Yes, we are from Washington DC but I grew up in the area. We have a cabin rented in Ruidoso. Had to stay here tonight because of the weather." The Paramedic began to notice she was relaxing but her eyes never left the rescue efforts. Just then they heard Samantha's phone ringing. She reached into her pocket and her body posture seemed to relax more when she saw the name on the caller ID. "Tim, it is really good to hear your voice."

"Sam, what's wrong? You have been crying I can hear it in your voice." He immediately motioned to the team to be quiet and turned the call on speaker.

"Tim, Tim there was a tornado or down burst winds not sure" she rambled "Jethro went in to help free trapped survivors and part of the building feel and -"She again burst into tears.

"Samantha!" Tim yelled. "Calm down. Is the boss hurt?" Abby gasped and grabbed McGee's shoulder in a death grip.

"I don't know Tim," she cried. "They haven't found him yet. I'm so scared Tim."

"Don't worry. The boss is tough. They will find him." Tim reassured her. Just then Vance walked into the bullpen.

"Heard from Gibbs?" The team turned and motioned him to be quiet.

"Tim, I can't lose him now. I just can't."

"Relax Sam. Breathe. You don't need a panic attack now. The boss will need you when they find him." Tim reassured her again.

Samantha began breathing in and out slowly. Just then the rescue team yelled we found them. The paramedic left Samantha and raced with his partner over to the rescue team. "Tim they found him" she cried and then went silent waiting for information.

"Sam!" Abby screamed, "Is Gibbs alright?"

After a few minutes Samantha's shaky voice came on the phone. "They have him out Tim. He's unconscious. He's bleeding from his head and there is a huge piece of wood sticking out of his side." She was shaking and crying by this point.

The team listened intently as Samantha stood there whimpering as they wheeled the stretcher past her. She reached down and touched his cheek. She felt his hand reach for hers. She grabbed it and held on tightly signing "I love you" into his palm. Samantha looked up at the paramedic tears in her eyes.

He tipped his head to her and motioned toward the ambulance for her to get in with the gurney. "Sam, how's the boss?" Tim asked tentatively.

"He still unconscious but he just squeezed my hand." Samantha climbed into the ambulance. "I have to go Tim. We are heading to the hospital. I'll call as soon as I know something." Samantha could hear Abby crying softly in the background. "He is so pale Abby."

"How are you doing?" Tony jumped in.

"Hanging by a thread Tony."

"Hang in there Sam. You're strong." Tim replied.

Just then the monitors went off. Gibbs' hand went limp. "Oh my God." Samantha whispered into the phone.

"Sam, what's happening?" Abby cried.

"Ma'am you need to get off the phone and move. We need to tend to your husband."

"I've got to go. I'll call when I know something." The panic was rising in her voice and she was crying.

"Sam!" Everybody in the bullpen cried as the line went dead.

"We've got to get there. She needs family right now." Tony shouted.

Vance looked at the team, turned and headed for his office. "McGee, Scuito go get a bag. I'll have you a direct flight to Texas within the hour" he called back over his shoulder. "Would send you all but I need some of you here to hold down the fort. McGee and Abby looked first to each other and then to Tony and Ziva. Everyone was scared for their Boss and patriarch of their little family.

Tim and Abby headed toward the elevator. They walked in the elevator and Tim put his arm around her shoulder as she laid her had on his shoulder crying. "He has to be alright Timmy. He just has to. It will kill us all." Tim McGee held her closer and nodded his head.

_AN__: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a bit of writers block. I knew what I wanted to write but could not get it written down. Won't take so long on the next chapter I promise. Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. Happily Ever After Chapter 3

Happily Ever After

Chapter 3

AN: I got wrapped up in this story so my Good Neighbor update will have to wait for a little while longer. I have already had several reviews on chapter 2. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you.

NCIS

The ambulance raced toward the University Medical Center ER carrying Gibbs and Samantha. In route to the hospital Gibbs had set off all the alarms. His respirations had almost stopped but the paramedics managed to ease his breathing by the time they pulled up to the Emergency room. The paramedics grabbed the gurney and rushed Gibbs into a trauma room leaving Samantha standing looking in through the round window of the swinging doors.

Samantha's arm had begun bleeding through the bandage as she held it close to her body. A nurse walked up behind her. "Ma'am I need some information on your husband. Also, we need to get that arm looked at," she said. Because of the storm the emergency room was filled with patients with all variations of injuries from superficial to critical. Samantha could only pray that Gibbs' injuries were not critical.

NCIS

Abby and McGee arrived at Dulles International Airport within forty-five minutes of leaving the navy yard. They went to the hanger that held Sec-Nav's Gulf Stream jet plane. They were immediately rushed on to the plane and were on the fast track for takeoff. After they had boarded the airplane and got in their seats the pilot came over the speaker. "Welcome aboard Agent McGee and Ms. Scuito we will be taking off in just minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. We should reach Lubbock in about two hours. "

"Wow that is fast." Abby commented.

"Wish it was faster," Tim lamented "Samantha must be in full panic mode."

"Relax Timmy; we will be there for her as quick as we can." Abby reached over and held his hand. Just then Tim got a text message. It read "Doing ok. Will keep you posted, Sam"

Tim sighed knowing she was lying and answered. "Vance is sending Abby and me to Texas. Taking off now. Two hours max. Which hospital?"

Samantha's answer came almost immediately "Tell him thank you. At University Medical Center ER. Ask at the ER desk. Eagerly await your arrival. Relieved."

The flight attendant motioned for them to turn off their electronics as they were going to take off. "She seemed happy we are coming Abbs."

"You know she has to be Timmy." Abby held his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "She has to be scared out of her mind." Tim nodded and both of them settled back for the flight.

NCIS

Insisting that the doctor treating Gibbs knew where she would be, Samantha agreed to have her arm treated in another treatment room. She sat on the exam table her head in her hands. She had cried almost nonstop since it happened. She knew she had to stop because Gibbs would know that she had been crying when she got to see him. If she got to see him.

A few minutes later a nurse came in to take her vitals. "Hello Mrs. Gibbs. Samantha didn't answer. "You are Mrs. Gibbs aren't you?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Sorry, I haven't got used to that name just yet. I have only been Mrs. Gibbs for three days."

"Wonderful way to start a honeymoon" the nurse commented. "My name is Sandra Collins. I will be your nurse this evening." She began checking Sam's pulse and blood pressure. "Both are a little high but that is to be expected. Have you heard anything about your husband yet?"

"No and I am getting kind of anxious. I have GAD and I am having to work hard not to have a panic attack." Samantha explained.

"Don't worry. We have the best doctors here and they will take very good care of him," she assured Samantha. Just then the nurse looked at Samantha. "Did you use to be Samantha Waverly?"

"Yes I was. Gee that sounds funny. Why do we know each other?"

"We went to high school together I used to be Sandra Murphy and I owe your father for saving my life when I was a teenager." Sandra explained with a few tears in her eyes. "I was really headed for trouble running away, doing drugs, and coming to school drunk. One night he had had enough and put me all alone in the drunk tank for the night." She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I was so scared. I took a long look at myself that night and decided I could do better."

"I remember him saying something about having to do that with several kids over the years. He never mentioned names though." Samantha explained.

"Well I never got to tell him how he helped me and how I turned out." Sandra told her. "Well nice seeing you again but I have to go. We are getting slammed tonight. The doctor will be in to look at your arm in a few minutes."

Samantha was again alone and her anxieties began to get the best of her. She began to visualize Gibbs lying in his coffin. She could see herself dressed in black and crying. Her breathing began to get out of control and she could feel the panic rising each minute. She lay back on the exam table in hopes she could calm her breathing and avoid a panic attack.

Then there was a knock at the door. Samantha asked the doctor to come in. It was the doctor she had seen taking Gibbs into a trauma room. "Doctor how is my husband?"

"It looked worse that it is. The piece of wood pierced his side but hit no vital organs. We have taken him into surgery to remove the wood and make sure he does not get an infection."

Samantha let out the breath she did not realize she was holding. "But in the ambulance he almost stopped breathing."

"Yes Mrs. Gibbs he did stop breathing in the ER but we got everything going again. The piece of wood may have nicked a lung causing his lung to collapse. We have put a chest tube and have him intubated right now." Samantha gasped and started to cry quietly. "Relax Samantha, this is a precaution. The surgeons may have to over sew the lung to fix the nick but he is going to be just fine."

"Really doctor."

"Yes, he may have a concussion but we won't know the extent until we get him out of surgery. He did regain consciousness in the ER after we put the chest tube in so his concussion probably isn't not too bad."

"Did he say anything?" Samantha inquired.

"Yes he asked about you. Wanted me to tell you he was going to be fine. " Samantha smiled. "Now please let's get that arm taken care of. " He began to look at her arm. "You are going to need a lot of stitches but looks like it will heal fine. The nurse told me you have GAD with panic attacks. Would a tranquilizer help you cope?"

"No I don't think so now that I have heard about his condition I'm fine. I have some family flying in from DC should be here in about an hour" she told him.

"It has only been two hours since you were brought in. How is that?"

"My husband and his "family" work for NCIS and his boss arranged a private jet for them."

The doctor smiled and nodded his head. "I'll get someone in here to get you stitched up and then they will take you to the OR waiting room. Leave a note at the front desk for your friends."

"Thank you Doctor."

NCIS

The Gulf Stream jet landed at the Lubbock airport just two hours after takeoff. They had managed to land despite the debris on the runways being it was not a commercial airliner. Tim and Abby caught a cab outside the airport terminal. As they drove to the hospital both were just glued to the destruction from the storm. According to their driver it had not been determined yet if it was a tornado or just hurricane force winds that caused all the damage.

Upon arriving at the hospital Abby and Tim made their way to the ER which was still full of patients waiting to be seen. Abby just stared around at the large amount of injuries. The storm did not discriminate between adult and child. It was just to see it when anyone was in pain but when it was a child it tore her heart out.

Tim came back from the ER desk. He walked up seeing the look on her face he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "It's ok Abby."

"It just is so horrible to see Timmy and knowing that Gibbs is one of the injured just makes me want to cry." Abby replied. "Did you find Samantha?"

"Yes, she is in the surgical waiting room. The nurse told me where it is. Let's get up there I'm sure she needs our support," he told her.

"Of course she does." They left the ER hand in hand and headed toward the elevator.

NCIS

Samantha was sitting in the surgical waiting room leaning her head back against the wall and staring at the ceiling. Despite the assurance of the doctor she could not relax and believe her Jethro would be alright until she was in his arms. She had closed her eyes and tried to rest when the elevator doors opened and Abby rushed out. Samantha sat up and could not help but smile seeing her friends. "Sam, Sam, Sam how is Gibbs? Have you heard anything?" Abby sat down next to her on the right and wrapped her arms around Samantha in a huge Abby hug hitting Samantha's cut arm.

"Hold on Abby." Samantha replied as she pulled out of the hug. Abby immediately saw the bandage.

"You're hurt. What happened?" Tim had joined them and was sitting silently on Samantha's left.

"When the debris fell on Jethro I franticly tried to find him and cut a huge slice out of my arm. Took over one hundred stitches but the doctor said it would heal nicely." Samantha told them. Tim reached over and took her hand.

"What have they told you about Gibbs?" Tim asked

Samantha started crying knowing Tim would listen and understand. She told him about the piece of wood poking out of Gibbs' side, the chest tube, the surgery and the concussion. Both he and Abby put their arms around her as she let loose the pressure she had been holding on since the accident.

After her emotional outburst she laid her head on Tim's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Tim looked at Abby and smiled. "She has to be exhausted" he whispered.

"It is so scary Timmy. Gibbs being hurt has to scare her to death." Abby answered back. She looked around the room and saw a coffee pot and some cups on a table near the elevator. "Can I get you some coffee?" Tim nodded so Abby got up and poured each of them a cup of coffee. She brought Tim his cup and then sat down next him drinking hers and worrying.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva had decided to head home and worry instead of hanging out in the bullpen. Not wanting to be alone they ended up at Ziva's house and ordering pizza not that either of them would be able to eat until they heard from Texas. Tony decided for them to watch a movie so he found a romantic comedy on Netflix in hope to get their minds off Gibbs and Samantha.

Setting his laptop on Ziva's coffee table the couple leaned back on the couch to watch the movie. Tony put his arm around Ziva and she snuggled in laying her head on his chest.

The couple really wasn't watching the movie. They were enjoying being together and both were worrying in silence. "McGoo and Abby must have landed by now. Why haven't we heard something?" Tony replied.

"I am worried too Tony but I am sure as soon as they know something they will call or text." Ziva assured him patting his hands and kissing his cheek. The two had just snuggled back into the couch when Tony's phone chimed with a text message.

"It's from Abby." Tony told her. "It says. Made it to Lubbock. Found Samantha. She is fine except for a cut on her arm. We are waiting for Gibbs to get out of surgery. Doctor assured Sam that he would be fine."

"There you go Tony. Gibbs will be fine." Ziva told him.

"I won't stop worrying about the Boss until I talk to him on the phone or Samantha." Tony continued to worry about the man that in his gut was his father in every way but blood.

NCIS

Samantha had been napping for at least half an hour when the doctor walked out of the double doors at the end of the room. He was still dressed in his surgical scrubs. He walked up to Abby, McGee and Samantha. "She finally let go didn't she." Tim nodded rubbing his hand up Sam's back. He whispered in her ear. "Sam, the doctor's here. Wake up."

Samantha opened her eyes and stared up at the doctor. "Jethro? How is he?" she muttered.

"He is out of surgery, Mrs. Gibbs and as I said before he should make a full recovery." Tim could feel Samantha's body relax instantaneously with the doctor's words.

"His lung. Is he on a vent?"

"He is in recovery right now and breathing on his own. We are going to have to watch that for a while. There was a one centimeter nick in his lung that is what caused his breathing problems. That should heal nicely. He is currently on IV antibiotics and when I can assess his concussion he will need tetanus shot."

Abby and Samantha both looked the doctor in the eyes. "How long will he be here?" they said together.

"Depends. It will take at least 24 hours for him to receive all the antibiotics I want him to have and we need to observe his concussion. I'd say at least two or three days" the doctor explained.

Abby jumped up and gave the doctor a first class Abigail Scuito bear hug. "Thank you, thank you doctor." Tim just looked at Samantha and smiled. Samantha hugged Tim and mouthed thank you.

"Doctor, when can I see him?" Samantha asked.

"He will be in a regular room in about an hour. Have you eaten tonight?"

"Not really." Samantha answered back.

"Well why don't you and your friends go get something to eat. I heard they are keeping the cafeteria open all night tonight because of all the injuries from the storm."

Samantha and Abby shook their heads saying no. Tim stood up and handed the doctor his card. "My cell number is on the back. Please text or call me when Gibbs is in his room. "He looked at the two women. "Now will you two go with me and get something to eat." Both women nodded.

"If that will get Mrs. Gibbs to eat something I will be glad to contact you" the doctor assured them.

"Thank you doctor." Samantha smiled.

NCIS

The trio of friends quickly found the cafeteria and got some food. They sat down at a table. "One of us needs to call Tony and Ziva. I would bet they are worried out of their mind."Abby commented.

"I'll do it." Samantha replied picking up her phone. She pressed the speed dial for Tony's number. Tony answered it on the second ring. "Hey Tony."

"Samantha, how's the Boss?" Samantha could tell the phone was now on speaker.

"He's going to be ok. He is out of surgery and the doctor says he should be out of the hospital in about two or three days." Samantha told him.

"Have you seen him yet?" Ziva asked.

"Hi Ziva. No, the doctor said he would call when Jethro is in his room." Samantha told them.

"Well tell Gibbs to get well soon." Ziva replied.

"I will and yes Tony I will have him call you when he is felling better." Samantha assured him. "I'll keep you two posted his condition."

"Ok Samantha. Take things easy. The boss is tough. He will be up and giving you and the nurses fits before you know it."

"Thanks Tony. I'll hold you to that. We will talk later."

"Gibbs will be alright soon." Ziva added. "I will talk to you later."

"Bye Ziva." Samantha hung up and tried to eat the food McGee had just sat in front of her. She was still worried but she would see him soon.

NCIS

Tim got the text from the doctor about thirty minutes later. The group left the cafeteria and headed up to the room number the doctor gave them. As they stepped in the elevator Tim grabbed both Samantha's and Abby's hands. "He's going to be ok. You both know that."

"I'll be fine Tim as soon as I see those blue eyes staring at me."Samantha sighed. "Once he gives me that look that says why were you so worried? Didn't you know I would be fine?" Abby could not help but giggle. She had also been given that look more than once.

In what seemed like an eternity to Samantha and Abby the elevator doors opened onto Gibbs' floor. Both of them let go of Tim's hand and rushed onto the floor looking for the room number that the doctor had given them. When they got to the door of the room the nurse who was coming out of the room stopped them. "He is still asleep so only one visitor at a time just now, please."

"Samantha you go in first." Abby suggested. The nurse opened the door and Samantha made her way into the room.

In the bed lay the love of her life. His skin was pale. He had several cuts on his face and arms. Samantha watched as his chest went up and down with each breath. She released the breath she did not know she was holding and walked cautiously toward the bed. He was shirtless and there was a bandage covering the hole in his side and an IV coming out of his right arm. His wedding ring was reflecting the light from the back of the bed.

Picking up his hand Samantha began to twist his wedding ring and looking into his face. She then reached her hand to his face touching the scrapes. Noticing a large bruise on his cheek she leaned in and kissed it gently. "Life with you Leroy Gibbs will never be dull" she whispered. She carefully sat down on the side of his bed taking his free arm she wrapped it around her waist. Maybe it was her closeness, her scent or the soft gentle touches she gave him Gibbs' eyes began flutter open. His right hand began to rub gentle circles on her waist. "Jethro, Jethro do you hear me?"

His eyes opened and his lips slowly moved into a small grin. "Knew I would wake up to that pretty face." He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I see the worry lines in your face. Didn't I just promise you I would never leave you?" Samantha leaned in and gently kissed his slightly swollen lips. They were swollen from the intibation tube during surgery.

"Do you have to keep constantly reminding me of that promise? This ring sort of says that without you constantly risking your life." Samantha teased.

Jethro noticed the bandage on her arm. "What happened?" he asked touching her bandaged arm.

"I got hurt trying to rescue a certain Marine I know and love" she smirked. Gibbs smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Didn't need to be rescued."

"Really? You were under a pile of debris. What was I supposed to do?" Samantha pointed to his wound. "When we found you part of that pile sticking out of your side." She kissed the bandage and then looked into his blue sparkling eyes. "Boy I am so glad to see those baby blues again."

Gibbs motioned for her to lie down on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. They lay there silently for a while just enjoying being together when there was a knock on the door. "Nurses just know and then come in."

"Oh my God I forgot." Samantha exclaimed.

Abby just could not wait any longer. She carefully stuck her in the door. "Sam, are you alright?"

"Come on in Abby. He's awake." Samantha sat up and looked over at Gibbs who rolled his eyes. She quickly pulled the sheet up over his chest.

Abby and McGee walked slowly through the door. Abby immediately ran over to Gibbs. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs how are you feeling? Does it hurt much? "She launched into a hug. Gibbs had to grimace when she hugged him. He was totally sore all over.

"Hey Abbs," he grunted. "How did you two get here so fast?"

Samantha saw Gibbs grimace and tapped Abby on the shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry Gibbs" she replied backing away. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little sore Abbs." Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile. "Have I been out that long?"

"No Boss. Vance got the Sec-Nav to loan us his jet." McGee told him. "The director figured that Samantha needed family."

Gibbs just looked at them all. "I guess I owe him a thank-you."

"Me too." Samantha added. "We better let the nurse know you're awake." She pushed the call button. The nurse came in and hustled Abby and Tim out into the hall telling them that they could return after she checked his vital signs. She picked up the phone and paged the doctor.

After checking his vital signs she nodded at Samantha and smiled. "Things are looking very good. The doctor should be here shortly. Would you like for me to send your friends back in?"

"Yes" the couple said together.

Abby and Samantha came back in smiling. "Nurse said you are doing well, Boss." McGee said.

Abby just smiled and went over to stand by Gibbs gently placing her hand on his left shoulder. "She said the doctor should be in soon." Abby reported.

The group continued to chat about nothing in particular until the doctor came in and ran a few neurologic tests. "Looks like your concussion is mild, Agent Gibbs. So tomorrow we will give you a tetanus shot, finish off your antibiotics and maybe we can spring you in a couple of days. I need to watch for any signs of infection."

"Thanks Doc. "Gibbs replied with a grin. "Not a big fan of hospitals."

Samantha leaned in a kissed her husband. "That is a huge understatement." She giggled reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone. Upon dialing the number she handed it to Gibbs. "Someone in Washington won't relax until he talks to you."

"Hello," Gibbs heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Samantha?"

"Not exactly DiNozzo."

"Oh hi Boss. How are you doing?" Tony asked putting his phone on speaker.

"Well I am alive. Doc says I should be out in a couple of days." Gibbs could not help but feel happy inside that Tony was so concerned about him.

"Glad to hear it Boss. No storm would ever get the best of you, Boss." Tony told him.

"Thanks DiNozzo. Now I am sure that Vance is not going to give my whole team the day off tomorrow. So you and Ziva better hit the rack so you will be able to do your job tomorrow."

"Ok Boss. I'll call Ducky and let him know that you and Samantha are ok."

"You need to get some rest Gibbs." Ziva added.

"I'm sure Samantha will make sure of that Ziva. Talk to you both later." Gibbs replied hanging up and handing the phone back to his wife.

"What am I supposed to be making sure of?" Samantha asked.

"Rest"

"That is true enough." She went over to Tim and handed him the address of their motel. "I'd say take the room but since the window is shattered it is not fit to live in."

"We'll find a place." Tim told her. "I assume you're staying here." She nodded and went to stand by Gibbs.

"Oh and here is the key to the rental car. It looked like it survived the storm. Go ahead and use it." Samantha told him.

Abby and Tim said their good nights and left the couple alone. Samantha sat down on the bed next to her husband. "I can tell you can barely stay awake. That is why I gave them the bums rush."

"I am kind of tired." He told her motioning for her to lie down.

"You know we really have to stop spending so much time in the hospital. These beds were not meant for two people you know."

Gibbs chuckled as Samantha lay down next to him and the two snuggled close together. Both were relaxed and sleep over came them almost immediately.

NCIS

Tim and Abby left the hospital room and entered the elevator at the end of the hall. "I'm glad Gibbs is going to be ok." Abby smiled taking Tim's arm.

"Me too."

"When are you going to tell him what we found?" Abby asked.

"Tomorrow. You may need to convince Sam to leave the room. He may want to hear this first without her."

"I bet he will." Abby replied. "He will want to keep her safe." Tim nodded. The couple left the elevator and went to find a place to spend the night. Both were concerned about what tomorrow would hold.

AN: There it is. Gibbs will be fine. What is going to hold for our couple with the Reynosas and Samantha's father? Will they get to continue their honeymoon alone? Please review and let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Happily Ever After

Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this had taken so long to get written. School is starting up and I am terribly busy. Thank you for all the reviews and followers. They say write about what you know so I am

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just write about NCIS for fun and relaxation.

NCIS

Abby and Tim got the SUV from the now deserted motel. They were able to get the rest of Sam and Gibbs' things from the damaged motel room before the rescue workers closed the place down. Driving around the town they saw the destruction from what the radio was calling down burst winds of over eighty miles an hour. A tornado had not been seen or confirmed but things were a mess just the same. They were able to find a room for themselves near the hospital where Sam and Gibbs were.

Tim made sure Samantha's electronics were safe inside their new room along with his and Abby's to go bags. When he came into the room Abby was taking a shower so Tim turned on the television to get some local news and then connected his laptop to the local WIFI.

When Abby came out of the bathroom she was dressing in loose fitting pajama pants that were red with white skulls on them and a matching shirt. "Shower's free Timmy." She noticed that Tim was busy typing on his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Getting all the material we have on Alexander Curry and Samantha's dad ready for Gibbs. Looks like from the final report Samantha's dad may have been working for the drug dealers. He was being investigated by Internal Affairs. The accident may have not been an accident." Tim told her.

"Oh Timmy it can't be. That would kill Samantha if he was working for them." Abby cried sitting on the bed next to him.

"I know Abbs. That's why I want to talk to Gibbs alone. He needs to be the one to present this to her. Maybe she knows more about this than we do. The cartel may have been trying to discredit him. Why would they be so concerned about that missing file? He may have had some leverage against them." Tim told her. He closed up his laptop and took her in his arms. "We may have to stay here longer than we planned to help with the investigation."

"I know but it is their honeymoon." Abby reminded him as she snuggled into his arms. "When are they going to have a normal life?"

"I hear normal is overrated. Why don't we just table this discussion for the morning? I'm tired." Tim replied as he leaned into kiss her. After the kiss, Tim moved away and went toward the shower his sleepwear in hand. "See if you can find us a movie. I'll hurry."

Abby smiled up at him. "We will see about the movie." Abby giggled raising her eye brows and lying down on the bed seductively. Tim's eyes got big with a huge evil grin appearing on his face. He grabbed his bag and winked at her. Then he all but raced into the bathroom.

NCIS

The next morning Abby and Tim quietly knocked on the hospital room door. When there was no answer Abby quietly pushed the door open looking toward the bed. She saw Samantha curled up next to Gibbs in the hospital bed sound asleep. Gibbs was awake and motioned for her to come in but be quiet. Abby smiled. "Good Morning Gibbs." Abby signed. Gibbs smiled back at her as he rubbed his hand against Samantha's back. Abby continued to sign. "Tim needs to talk to you Gibbs without Samantha." Gibbs acknowledged her and began to gently kiss Samantha awake.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up Abby and Tim are here," he whispered. "I sure could use a cup of coffee."

Samantha grinned in her sleep. "Coffee, you wake me up for coffee," she whispered grumbling to herself as she gradually woke up. She sat up adjusting her shirt down over the sweatpants she was wearing. "I must look a sight. Abby did you bring a brush?"

Abby smiled and handed her the brush she had brought. Samantha ran the brush through her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. She leaned in and gave Gibbs a kiss and then turned to Abby and Tim. "I assume Tim has something to talk to Jethro about so I guess we are going to breakfast." Abby nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Ok Abby and I will go get some breakfast and bring you some coffee." Samantha whispered in Gibbs' ear. She then kissed his cheek and started toward the door. "Don't get him wrapped up in work Tim. Remember we are on vacation." She patted Tim on the shoulder, motioned to Abby and they walked out the door.

After the door shut and the girls were gone Gibbs adjusted himself on the pillow and grimaced in pain. "Don't tell Sam. She'll insist I take my pain meds." Gibbs admitted noticing that Tim had concern on his face. "Now what's up?"

"We found some interesting information about Alexander Curry, boss" Tim began.

"Curry. What?" Gibbs' gut started churning with the mention of Curry's name.

"He is working for the Reynosa cartel."Tim stated as he opened his laptop and setting it on the tray table in front of Gibbs. There was a shocked look on Gibbs' face. Knowing his boss Tim quickly pulled up the file showing the connection between Curry and the cartel. Gibbs quickly scanned the information. Gibbs then looked at him to continue knowing there had to be more. "I finally got through Bill Waverly's official files. Seems his last case involved the investigation of a group of drug dealers. The official records show the investigation was dropped because of lack of credible evidence. In another file the department was looking into that investigation because of that missing evidence. Bill Waverly was the subject of that investigation. When the car accident happened internal affairs was about to file charges against him about that evidence. They believed he was an inside mad for the cartel."

Gibbs leaned back against the pillow and put his hand over his face and groaned. "This is going to kill Sam. She thinks of her dad as a hero with super human ethics."

"But Boss, he was never convicted just questioned. They never proved anything. The accident stopped the investigation."

"But the implication is clearly there. Now with what we know why would the cartel need that file? I mean if Sam's father was on the take what could be in that file?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's a good question, Boss. Could have been his insurance policy."

Gibbs just shook his head and rubbed his hand down his face. He was just pondering what could be in that file and why the Reynosas were looking into Samantha's dad now. Could it be that they are still after him after the Paloma mess or maybe Samantha was in danger? The fact that Sam's dad was involved and Pedro Hernandez had killed his wife and daughter could not be a coincidence. He did not believe in coincidences. He had to get to the bottom of this. He was going to have to cause his new wife some pain which he totally hated. "I'm going to have to include Sam in on this. And God I hate to. "

"I know Boss. She may know more about the location of that file that she thinks. If it really exists."

"Oh I'm sure it existed but it may not now. I h" Gibbs sighed looking at Tim. "Contact DiNozzo have him use some of his contacts to see what he can find out about the Reynosas. Have Ziva check into Curry see if he is back in the country." Gibbs told him. "You and Abby will need to hang around here for a while. Just until I am back on my feet. If they are after Samantha or me" He stopped looking at McGee knowing he remembered when Paloma Reynosa had come after him and his family.

"That was my plan boss. I need investigate some of the officers listed with the investigation into Mr. Waverly." Gibbs nodded his head. Tim took his laptop and started tapping away on the keyboard.

Gibbs leaned back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He had to talk to Samantha but he was not sure how much to tell her about his involvement with the Reynosas. He was also was not sure how she was going to accept that her father may or may not have been involved with a huge crime family.

NCIS

Abby and Samantha made it downstairs to the cafeteria. "What did Tim have to tell Jethro?" Samantha asked her. "Something involved with a case."

"I really don't know." Abby lied. She did not like having to lie to Samantha but she had promised Tim to let Gibbs decide what and when they tell her.

After getting some fruit and bagels the two sat down at a nearby table. "Don't want to pry but how's the honeymoon been so far?" Abby asked.

"Well despite Gibbs' accident we have had a great time and that is as far as I am going to go with it Abby. He would kill me if I spoil his rough tough agent image" Samantha blushed and then giggled nervously.

"Sounds like a good idea. I have always known he was a big softy but kept it to myself." Abby patted her hand and smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

Samantha smiled. "Ok Abby spill. I know you know more about what McGee is talking to Jethro about."

"I don't know." Abby lied again.

"Abby just say you can't tell me. That would be the truth." Samantha replied. "You're a terrible liar." Abby gave her a sheepish grin and looked down at her bagel.

"I try," she mumbled "and I can't tell you." Samantha smiled and nodded. They continued their conversation changing the subject to more normal things like the weather, Kelly, girl talk and other not agency business.

When they had finished their food Samantha ordered Gibbs his hot cup of coffee. Then they headed back upstairs to check in on the boys.

NCIS

"McGee, did Waverly have a partner?" Gibbs asked not noticing Samantha and Abby walk up to the door.

Samantha was caring a coffee cup steam still rising from its top. Samantha opened the door and walked into the room. "Why do you want to know if daddy had a partner, Jethro?" she asked. Gibbs looked up and saw his wife and Abby enter the room. He was a little annoyed that she had overheard his question. She handed him his coffee and sat down next to him on the bed. She then turned to him with a questioning stare. "Are you going to answer me, Jethro?"

Gibbs took a long drink of his coffee and looked at her. "Samantha I told you I had the team looking into Alexander Curry."

"Yes but what does that have to do with my father?"

"Sam, McGee has evidence that your father may have been working as an inside man for a drug cartel." He regretted telling her so bluntly but she had forced his hand by over hearing their conversation.

Samantha's face fell and tears filled her eyes. "Jethro that's not true. There is no way that my father would work for drug dealers. I know that deep in my heart." She turned away from Gibbs and went into the bathroom. Gibbs looked at Abby and signed "Go check on her" Abby nodded and followed Samantha into the bathroom. Gibbs shook his head. He hated having to put her through this was torture.

Inside the bathroom Samantha was sitting on the step of the walk in shower weeping. Upon noticing Abby she looked up and her with tears running down her face. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Abby just sighed and signed "Yes, but I could not tell you."

"Abby this is no way that Daddy was a crim-. I can't even say it Abby." Samantha cried. "He was like Jethro. No one would accuse Jethro of being corrupt and live right. That is how my father was. Nobody would question his ethics I am sure if it."

"Talk to Gibbs Sam. See what Timmy has found out. Maybe we can work together to prove that your father was the man you remember him to be." Abby told her. Samantha looked up at Abby from her place on the shower stall and nodded. Abby reached down and took Samantha's hand helping her up. Samantha looked into the mirror and then washed her face. She and Abby walked out into the hospital room.

She walked up to Gibbs who looked her with concern. "You ok sweetheart," he signed.

She grinned at him but he could see in her eyes that it was forced. "I'm fine, "she replied. Gibbs knew the way she said it she was far from fine but she had resigned herself to prove him wrong and he really did hope that this time he was wrong. This was not a way to start a marriage. He knew that. "Ok, what can I do to prove my father was the upstanding citizen I remember him to be?" She sat down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his good arm around her waist. Abby signaled to Tim for them to leave. Tim left his computer and both he and Abby stepped out into the hall.

Gibbs pulled her into a kiss. After the kiss Samantha laid her head on his shoulder. "I did not want to upset you sweetheart but Curry has me bothered. Also, this drug cartel is nothing but trouble. Promise me you won't go anywhere without me or McGee. This is as Abby would say hinky."

"I don't want to go anywhere without you anyway." She wrapped her arm around his chest. He kissed her forehead and then nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Now can you answer my earlier question?" he asked as rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Let me think. Not sure I can remember." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Gibbs could see she was trying hard to think. She got off the bed and started to pace the room. "He had one partner I remember teasing them that they were Starsky and Hutch. I even called him Hutch. But I can't remember his name right now. Maybe we need to check it out when we go to Roswell." Gibbs snickered at the Starsky and Hutch comment. He patted the bed next to him.

Samantha sat back down next to him. "We'll get the facts good or bad. I just want you to be safe and all of this behind us."

"I know we will find out that Daddy was not involved in anything wrong." Samantha replied as she took his unencumbered hand in hers. "I know we will. We have to."

Gibbs cupped her cheek with his free hand and pulled her down to capture her lips with his. After the kiss he pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes. There were still remnants of her earlier tears in her eyes. He used his thumb and wiped away the tears from her cheek. He really hoped she was right but with the Reynosas involved nothing was certain. This honeymoon may turn out to be more of nightmare than the dream he had hoped for. He looked down at Samantha and his eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered. He then lifted her chin exposing her tear filled eyes and beautiful lips. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. As the kiss ended he whispered again. "I love you Sam and we will fix this. I promise."

Sam nodded and cuddled into him. "I know one way or another we'll be okay Jethro. No matter what we'll be okay. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Happily Ever After

Chapter 5

AN: I was just realized today that this story has become dull with no excitement. I had this story line planned for so long I seem to have gotten away from the original so hopefully this chapter will get back to what I started with. Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry this was a bit shorter than my usual chapters but it was a good place to break for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. If I did we would not be losing Ziva this season and Tiva would happen.

Hope you like this new ideas I have developed.

NCIS

Announcement: Since we all know that Gibbs and Samantha have spent way too much time in hospitals we are skipping forward to Gibbs' release day.

Samantha was in the shower when the doctor came in to do Gibbs' final examination before he would be released. "Well Doc?" Gibbs asked when the doctor finished.

"Your stitches look good no infection and your respirations are normal. I don't see why if you take it very easy and get plenty of rest that we can't let you leave today," the doctor replied.

"He will follow doctor's orders I promise." Samantha said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her still wet hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She was dressed in a pair of knee length jean shorts and a form fitting green sleeveless shirt with a v neck, around her neck was the locket that Gibbs had given her when they were dating. She walked over and joined her husband on the bed. She grabbed his right hand and held it firmly. She then looked him in the eyes. "I have your word on that Gunny."

"Yes boss," Gibbs quickly pulled her down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You have my word." The doctor stepped back and at them.

"Well I'll see that you're in good hands Agent Gibbs," he smirked, "I'll get your paper work started. You should be ready leave in about an hour."

"Thank you doctor." Samantha said smiling, "We've spent way too much time in hospitals." She patted Gibbs leg.

"You can say that again." Gibbs mumbled placing his hand on top of hers. The doctor smiled again and walked out of the room. Samantha quickly texted Abby to let them know what the doctor had said.

NCIS

Tim and Abby arrived in the hospital room just as the nurse was bringing in the discharge forms. Tim had brought Gibbs a change of clothes since his other clothes had been ruined in the accident and ER visit. As they walked into the room Tim walked over and laid the clothes on the bed. "Heard anything from Tony, McGee?"

"No Boss. Curry has not moved according to all reports we can find."

Gibbs shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Samantha walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here without any more shop talk. I'm on vacation." Gibbs looked up at her and winked at her with a slight smirk on his face. He then sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He then looked up at Samantha who was standing next to him. As if they had a telepathic connection Samantha reached behind him and grabbed the opening in his hospital gown. Abby could not help but giggle seeing that Gibbs did not want to moon anyone. Samantha looked over at her friend and winked. She then followed Gibbs into the bathroom holding tightly to the opening of his gown.

Once they were inside Samantha pushed the door clothes. Gibbs immediately cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. "Thanks for protecting my dignity." He grinned when the kiss ended. "I do have a reputation to protect."

"Well if we had been alone I would not have protected anything. I would have enjoyed the show." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly kissed her again. "You need my help getting dressed." Not wanting to admit he needed help with anything he shook his head no. "Call me if you do. I'll be waiting outside."

Samantha opened the door and left the room. When she closed the bathroom door Abby looked at her and started giggling. "Didn't know Gibbs was so modest."

Samantha just rolled her eyes. "You do know that is one of the reasons he hates hospitals and the other is the food slash coffee." Tim smiled and nodded. Just then there was a large bang like someone fell into the wall. Samantha rushed into the bathroom. She was so worried she almost forgot to close the door. When she entered she found Gibbs sitting on the toilet lid his head in his hands his jeans on the floor and the torn shower curtain was lying on the floor of the shower. "You ok."

He looked up at her and shook his head dejected. "Guess I do need a little help. Side hurts to bend."

Samantha restrained a giggle and picked up his jeans. She patted him on the leg. "I know you're a tough guy but you don't have to be tough all the time. Never in front of me." She took his face in her hands and gently kissed him. "I'm your wife and helpmate. Remember that Mr. Tough Guy." She started helping him get dressed. Gibbs looked down at her and smiled. He knew she was right. It was just going to take some time for him to totally let his guard down but he was determined to.

NCIS

Gibbs and the family went down the elevator to the front door where McGee had pulled the rental car waiting for them. "Where to now, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at Samantha. "I think we need to head to Roswell and check out things out."

She and Gibbs were in the backseat with Tim driving and Abby by his side. "I think that is the place to start. Maybe I will remember that name of my dad's partner when I get there."

"I have search all the records and never found a mention of a partner. Which is strange?" Tim replied pulling out of the front drive.

"Well I know he had one. They used to pick me up after band practice." Sam told them. Tim stopped at the first traffic light. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Bet GPS is messed up Tim." Samantha giggled. "Turn left follow this street to the loop around town. Then turn left get on the loop and get off at the Brownfield exit. Then follow the road number."

"Thanks." Tim followed her instructions and soon they were on their way west toward Roswell. "How far is it?"

"Nothing here is close trust me. I think it is about 180 miles."Sam laughed. "Anybody need a potty break. There are only a couple of places to stop once we start." Gibbs pretended to give her a head slap. "I am not kidding." She leaned in and kissed him.

NCIS

Tony DiNozzo was sitting at his desk waiting for Ziva to come back upstairs from her workout when he saw Director Leon Vance descend the stairs and walk up to him. "Heard anymore from Gibbs, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Yes director, Abby texted me. Gibbs is out of the hospital and they are heading for Roswell. "

"So when will McGee and Scuito going to be returning. I need my MCRT adequately staffed," he said heartlessly.

Tony and Ziva looked up at him both with a shocked look in their eyes. "Director Gibbs is still injured and there are some extenuating circumstances evolved here." Tony started to say but he was immediately interrupted by Vance.

"What could that be Agent DiNozzo? Gibbs and his wife are on their honeymoon. What does Gibbs need romance tips?" Vance replied callously.

Tony looked down at his desk and then over to Ziva. She could see the anger in his eyes. She mouthed to him to keep it in check even though she knew it was falling on deaf ears. "Now director I am trying to control my anger right now and be respectful but McGee is on protection detail until Gibbs is back to 100%." Tony began. The look on Vance's face was that of confusion. "Before you ask yes his presence is necessary. We have uncovered information that Samantha's father may or may not have been involved with the Reynosa drug cartel. We also have a legitimate lead that the twin brother of her fiancé that was killed fifteen years ago is working for the cartel. Gibbs believes that there is a possibility that they are in danger." Tony had managed to control his temper but his face showed all too well the anger he was feeling.

"That damn cartel again. Gibbs got himself in hot water once with them before because of his past and it cost this agency a good agent. Is this something from that or something new?" he barked.

"Well Paloma is dead and Alejandro is in prison so if is related it is another family member. So we do not know. "Ziva informed him.

"So why does Gibbs and his wife just come back here? That way they would not be in the cartel's backyard." Vance replied.

"Well since it involves Samantha's father and an investigation of his, they want to check things out there before coming back." Tony told him.

Vance shook his head. He knew Gibbs if it involved family he would not give up even if it cost him his life. "Get him on the phone for me. "

Tony picked up his phone and dialed Gibbs but it when to voice mail. He then tried McGee, then Abby and then Samantha but all calls went to voicemail. "Nobody seems to be answering, Director." Tony reported, "Maybe out of range of a tower. I will try again later if you would like."

NCIS

During the drive the topic of Sam's father was avoided. Abby was messing with the radio but could not get much. Samantha was staring out the window as the fields of cotton rolled by. Occasionally the scenery would include a herd of cattle grazing in a field of greenish brown grass. Gibbs had lain down on the seat with his head in Samantha's lap. He had fallen asleep about thirty miles out of Lubbock. Samantha was unconsciously running her fingers through his gray hair.

As Tim drove across the New Mexico border Samantha reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. "We need to stop at the next town."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"This is the last stop for the next 79 miles and I need to stretch my legs" she told him.

"And I could use a cup of coffee." Gibbs mumbled his head still resting on Samantha's lap and his eyes still shut.

"Well I'm not as polite as you guys. I need to pee." Abby complained.

"Really Abby." Tim moaned. Abby reached over and punched him in the arm. "Cut it out Abby that hurt."

Without a thought Samantha giggled. "Now Abby you can't hit the driver after twelve o'clock. It's a rule."

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What kind of rule is that?"

"Daddy and -". She stopped mid sentence. She leaned down and kissed Gibbs. She then rose up with a huge smile on her face.

"I know when we kiss you smile but its more than that."

"Oh yeah. I remember Jethro. I remember my dad's partner. He and my dad used to play a game about hitting the driver. He name was Roger De los Santos, "she exclaimed. "He quit the force about six months before the accident. I never knew why because Daddy refused to talk about it."I

"Well you never know what will spark a memory." Abby interjected.

"No you don't." Gibbs replied sitting up. "Anything else you remember." He sat back in the seat and put his arm around Samantha's shoulders.

"Nothing else on that file." She shook her head and then patted him on the cheek. "Remember my darling I was a teenager into clothes, boys, movies, David Cassidy and all that girly stuff." Abby suppressed another giggle.

"Really Sam. David Cassidy"

"Well I could stick in Leif Garrett and Barry Williams." Samantha snickered. "I could take it farther. I had a crush on David McCa-"Gibbs stopped her by gently kissing her lips. "Enough" he signed "I get the point." Samantha patted him on his leg.

The SUV pulled into a very small town just west of the New Mexico line. It was so small that it had just one blinking red light at the crossroads of two state highways. At the crossroads there were two convenience stores. Tim pulled into the larger and much newer cleaner one. The four passengers of the SUV got out and went inside. Each making a beeline for the restroom and then each grabbing a drink. They began walking around the building both Gibbs and McGee carefully watching each and every person around the store for any familiar faces. Gibbs was concerned that someone was following them. What Gibbs and McGee did not see was Alexander Curry sitting in the front seat of a diesel truck that was refueling at near the back of the parking lot.

Curry picked up his phone and dialed his boss. "Hello, yes they are heading toward Roswell." He nodded and then answered the voice on the other end of the phone. "Si. The plan is in the works my darling." Curry hung up the phone and watched as the group returned to the car. He watched as Gibbs opened the door helping Samantha into the car. Gibbs swatted her on the behind and then followed that with kiss on her cheek. "Well Agent Gibbs enjoy your bride while it lasts. If you keep investigating into your father-in-law' business, she won't be in your presence much longer. She will be at my mercy." He looked away and grinned to himself.


	6. Happily Ever After Chapter 6

Happily Ever After

Chapter 6

NCIS

AN: I have a question that would help me with this story. Let me preface this. I don't like Vance. Still can't trust him totally. I have watched the episodes Rule 51 and Spider and the Fly. First how did Vance get a copy of Abby's report and why did he hide it in the files? She said that there was only one. Ms. Hart gave that one to Gibbs. Why not destroy it if as he said he did not care about something that happened twenty years ago? It worries me that he is going to use that against Gibbs someday. Any responses will be welcomed.

Adding another observation to my question. After Jackie Vance's death I believe Leon understands why Gibbs killed Hernandez. Maybe that is why he has not used what he knows against Gibbs.

Also: Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 5. So here we go.

NCIS

Gibbs, Samantha, Abby and McGee climbed back in the SUV and started the long lonely ride west toward Roswell. Alexander Curry and the truck he was riding in kept a close watch on them either in front or occasionally behind. "Sam is all of New Mexico this flat?" Abby asked.

"No way. It's like this in the southeast but the middle of the state and up north there are mountains. There is a spot on this road where you can see seven miles down the road." Samantha told her.

"Really can you remember where it is?" Abby asked. "That sounds fascinating."

"I think so. I'll try to show it to you." Sam smiled.

The group then settled down to activities to pass the time. McGee was driving and listening to a podcast done by one of his old professors at MIT. Abby was reading the latest forensic journal. Gibbs had lain back down with his head in Samantha's lap and was dozing. That pain medicine Samantha had insisted on him taking made him kind of sleepy. Samantha was reading book on classroom management. As she read she continued to stroke Gibbs hair.

Samantha was having trouble reading her book however. She kept trying to remember something that kept her stomach churning. It had been bothering her since Alexander showed up off and on but now she could not keep her mind focused on anything else. She felt that her father must have left her some kind of sign to his innocence. Because she knew he was innocent. There was no way in this world that he was a dirty cop.

NCIS

Tony had tried to call the team again but the calls still went to voicemail. He then decided to text. If they were out of a service area maybe a text could sneak through. He got up putting his phone in his jacket pocket and walked toward the break area. Ziva noticed him go and watching his body language she knew he was getting concerned for their friends. She stood up from her desk and followed him.

When Ziva entered the break room Tony was standing at the vending machine. He was leaning against the machine gazing at its contents trying to make a decision. Ziva walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Liar," she countered. She then moved around and stood in front of him. "Spit DiNozzo."

"It's spill Zeeva and there's nothing wrong," he replied trying to keep his worries to himself but knowing all along that she would get it out of him. Ziva knew that too. Since they were alone in the room she began to kiss him gently along the jaw line. "That's not going to work Daavieed." Tony said trying to remain strong but failing miserably.

"Really" she said seductively and quietly as she began moving toward his lips. She looked over Tony's shoulder to make sure the coast was clear then she gave him a passionate kiss which he cheerfully returned.

After pulling out of the kiss Tony flashed his famous DiNozzo grin and blurted out. "I'm worried about Gibbs and the others."

Ziva looked at him with her brown eyes shining and a huge grin. "I knew I would get you to talk." She quickly kissed him again and then giggled quietly. "I am sure they are fine, Tony."

Before Tony could answer his phone rang. "Gibbs" he replied then he answered it. "Hey Boss, everything ok?"

"Sure DiNozzo. What did you need?" Gibbs replied.

"Vance insisted I call. He wants McGee and Abby back here ASAP. He was pretty snarky about this whole thing."

"Figures. Well Samantha remembered the name of her father's partner. I need you and Ziva to find anything you can on him. His name is Roger De los Santos." Gibbs informed him.

"Sure thing Boss. What do I tell Vance? "

"Well you could tell him to go_ himself." He said looking at Samantha who gave him her version of the evil stare. "Scratch that. Tell him if he has a problem with anyone on my team to call me." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "Damn Vance" he muttered. "DiNozzo, also get someone to check in on Dad and Kelly just in case we run into trouble here."

"On it Boss. I'll send Dorneget he told me he was on going on vacation and he was just going to lay around the house for two weeks. That way we don't have to go through Vance."

"Tell Dorneget I owe him one. Send him down there to stay with Dad. If there is a problem or we find out more on this case tell him to bring them to my house." Gibbs ordered. "I'll call Dad and fill him in."

"Jack's not going to like it."

"I know DiNozzo but he has no choice." Gibbs hung up and then looked into Sam's eyes. He saw fear in them. He reached over and took her hands in his. "It's just a precaution sweetheart. "

"Are we really in danger Jethro?"

He started to tell her a lie and make her feel better but he knew it was better to tell her the truth. "On a scale of 1-10, I'd say we're at a 3 maybe 4. Just being careful." Gibbs pulled her into a hug. Samantha looked over his shoulder and realized they were on the large hill just outside of town.

"I'm sorry Abby. I missed that stretch of road." Samantha replied.

"No problem." Abby said just as her stomach started to growl. "Opps! Sorry. Must be getting hungry."

"Me too Abby." Samantha replied.

"Ok Mrs. Gibbs since you have been here before where do you suggest?" Tim asked.

Samantha immediately got out her phone and googled her favorite Mexican restaurant in town. "Great it's still in business." She handed Abby her phone so she could navigate. "The building doesn't look that great but the food is excellent. Or at least it was."

As they drove to the restaurant Gibbs called his father and then everyone got to talk to Kelly.

NCIS

Samantha was right it was not like the fancy restaurants in Washington. The building was an old adobe house and you could see bullet holes in some of the outside walls. Gibbs glared at Samantha who just brushed it off. She had signed that it was a rather rough neighborhood. The inside was friendly and very clean. They were greeted with a hello and told take a seat anywhere. Samantha led them to a table and the waitress came over with menus.

Gibbs took a seat so he could see both entrances. He still was being cautious and those bullet holes did nothing to ease his gut. Samantha sat next to him and McGee and Abby sat across from them. The waitress came by and got their drink order leaving them chips and salsa. The discussion of the group stayed away from the Reynosa cartel or Sam's father. All the time Gibbs was scanning the patrons for anyone that might we following them or watching them. Samantha felt the tension in his body. She turned and looked at him. "A 3 or 4 huh," she whispered.

"Yep" He reached and patted her on the knee. "Trust me."

"Always," She put her hand on his and changed the subject. She knew that was all she was going to get for now. She would have to tackle this when they were alone. He was to tense for just a precaution.

The waitress brought their food and Gibbs seemed to relax once he had a cup of coffee and some food but those blue eyes were still scanning the room periodically. Everyone agreed that the food was wonderful and decided to have a sopapilla with honey for dessert.

After dessert the group got up to leave. Gibbs and Samantha walked up to the counter to pay the check while Tim and Abby started toward the car. Samantha was behind Gibbs when a man at one of the tables stopped her. Gibbs was on alert immediately taking his place by her side. "Excuse me" the man said. Samantha looked down at him. She saw a man with still bright red hair despite his age which looked to be around eighty. Gibbs came up and put his hand on Samantha's arm. "Are you Samantha Waverly?" Samantha nodded a little bit confused. "Well I am Red Nelson. Remember me."

"Sure I do." She replied and then she turned to her husband. "Relax Jethro, this man used to rent property from my grandfather. They were very good friends. In fact he saved my grandfather after his stroke." Samantha turned back to the older man. "Mr. Nelson this is my husband Jethro Gibbs."

Red gingerly stood up and held his hand out for Gibbs to shake. Gibbs returned the handshake. "Please to meet you." Gibbs replied.

"Glad to meet you. I have known this young lady since she was a little girl." Red replied. They exchanged a few stories from the past and a little laughter. In fact they were there long enough that it caused Tim and Abby to return in from outside to check on them.

"We've got to go Red. Jethro got hurt during the storm in Lubbock." Sam informed him.

"Sammy I have been trying to find you." Red replied. Samantha looked at him with a questioning expression. "You remember you left me to clear out your grandfather's office." Samantha nodded remembering their conversation she had with Red when her grandfather died. She hadn't wanted to discuss anything concerning her grandfather's things after the funeral. She had told him to just clean out everything and then she made arrangements to sell the property to him. "Well most of the contents were ruined the deer heads etc. However I still have the antique cash register and the adding machine if you want them. I could sell them for you if you would like. The safe is another matter. There was not a combination. I've had several locksmiths try to open it but nothing has worked."

Samantha's eyes opened big with the realization that the safe was what had been driving her crazy. "Jethro, I had forgotten the safe. You don't think."

"Good place to start looking," he replied. "But without the combination …."

"But I have the combination or I will have soon as I send Tony to go get it." Samantha said.

Red looked at Samantha. "Well it is in my storage room at the real estate office. You know where it is."

Samantha patted Red's hand "Thank you. We will be by as soon as I get the combination sent to me from Washington," Sam told him. "I'll call before we come by."

Red reached out his hand to Gibbs. "Nice meeting you Jethro. Take care of our girl."

Gibbs took the old man's hand and nodded. "You can count on that sir," he said. Then after putting his arm around Samantha's shoulders and the two joined McGee and Abby at the door.

"Hey Boss. Who was that?" McGee asked.

"An old friend of Sam's who just given us a possible lead on that file."

NCIS

After they got to the car Samantha looked into Gibbs eyes. She saw exhaustion and pain. She knew without question that he needed to rest. "Since we have some things we need to check into here I assume we are staying here tonight." Samantha said as he held the door open for her. Gibbs nodded. "Well then we need to find a place to stay." Gibbs joined her on the other side of the seat. Sam reached for his hand as he got in next to her. She whispered into his ear. "You my darling husband are going to lie down and get some rest. Also, you need a pain pill I see pain lines back in your face again." Gibbs just looked at her with a grimace rolling his eyes and he reached over taking her hand. He knew when she was in full protection mode even he could not change her mind that he was fine.

McGee started the SUV and pulled out in the street. "North or South Sam?"

"North. When I was here that was where the motels were." Samantha told him as she pulled out her phone and called Tony.

"Hey Sam. How's the Boss."

"He says he's fine Tony. We may have a lead on my dad's file. My grandfather had an old safe I had forgotten still existed." She informed him. "I need your help though."

"What's that?" Ziva had caught the end of the conversation and joined Tony by his desk. Tony put his phone on speaker.

"Hello Samantha." Ziva said.  
"Hi Ziva. Well Tony I need you to go over to the house. I need the combination to my grandfather's safe."

"Where's it at?" Tony asked.

"Look over the fireplace and get my grandfather's picture. The one where he is in his new suit and smiling. " She instructed him. "Open the frame and the combination should be written on the back of the picture. I had refused to listen when he started talking about when he would die. I got mad and walked out. He wrote the combination on the back of his picture. Text it to me."

"Your wish is my command. May take awhile though because Vance is watching us like a hawk."

"That's fine. Whenever you can." Samantha answered.

"Talk to you later" Samantha hung up the phone.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"He'll have it soon as he can." She told him. "Vance is watching them."

"Damn." Gibbs grumbled. "Hand me my phone." Gibbs called Vance and explained to him what was happening.

NCIS

Tim found a decent motel and got the group checked in. He managed to get adjoining rooms with a door between the two. Tim was a little nervous when he took both his and Abby's bags into the room next door. It was like Gibbs could sense both Tim and Abby's apprehension. He walked up and put his arm around Abby's shoulders. "No worries Abbs." He then glared at Tim hard enough Tim started to sweat. "Hurt her and you answer to me." Gibbs replied with a hint of a smile on his face. Gibbs then turned and walked into his room.

Samantha walked up to Tim and patted him on the arm. "Its fine, Tim" Samantha replied, "He just being Gibbs."

Samantha followed Gibbs into their room. He had sat the bags down by the door and as she walked into the room she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. Seeing the look on his face Sam walked into the bathroom. In a few minutes she returned to the bed with two pain pills and a small glass of water. Gibbs obediently took his medicine and then placed the glass on the nightstand. Gibbs sat back against the headboard and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Sam smiled, kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed next to him snuggling into his side. "You ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well this has to be a pretty emotional ride for you sweetheart. I mean coming home and then the possibility that your dad may not have been what you thought."

He could feel Samantha stiffen. "Jethro, don't say that. My dad was not crooked. He had the utmost integrity. I know he was a good cop. "Tears began to fall down her face and Gibbs pulled her closer.

"I hope I am wrong but I have to be the negative voice here just in case."

Samantha looked up at him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and then began to kiss them away. "What did I do to deserve such a great guy?"

"Just lucky I guess." Gibbs snickered. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Really, now settle back and get some rest there Marine. The doctor ordered rest."

Gibbs saluted her and smiled. "Yes dear." They snuggled together on the bed. Gibbs slowly began to stop fighting the war he had been having with his eyelids and fell asleep.

Samantha began to hear his breathing even out and he even let a snore escape now and then. She knew that sleep would not be in her future. Her mind was too active. She could not stop thinking of what could be in that safe. What might she find in that safe? What might she have to face that she was afraid of? What hills would she have to climb? What emotions would she struggle with? Just thinking of the whole matter made her shake with anxiety. As if sensing her anxiety, Gibbs pulled her closer in a tighter hold. His touch helped her relax so she snuggled against him whispering "I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled in his sleep and then kissing the top of her head.

NCIS

Tim was still a little nervous about Gibbs knowing that he and Abby were sharing a room. Abby could sense his apprehension and she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry Timmy. Gibbs loves us. He wants us to be happy."

"I know Abby. It's just Rule 12."

"He knows about Tony and Ziva. Samantha told me." Abby told him. "He said just keep it out of the office and don't hurt each other." She moved around so she was now looking in his eyes. "I love you Timmy and I would never hurt you."

"Me either Abby and I love you too." Tim replied kissing her softly on the lips.

Abby hugged him back. She then removed her boots and jumped up on the bed. "Well Timmy" she replied seductively. "We are not at the office right now and I know Samantha will see that Gibbs gets some rest."

"True." Tim replied looking at her. "You know Abby there are some things I could be doing on the case." She frowned at him and then began to pout. Tim could not help but grin. "Then again I could be persuaded to forgo work and _" Abby jumped up and down on the bed clapping her hands. Smiling she motioned with her finger to come here. Tim followed her directions quickly and was soon snuggled with Abby on the bed.

NCIS

Samantha was still wrapped in Gibbs' arms when she heard her phone vibrate. It was sitting on the bedside table so she carefully maneuvered away from Gibbs to grab her phone. She was surprised when she noticed that the text was not from Tony but from Tim. It read "Hey Sam. Just heard from my contact with the Roswell police. He wants to meet with you and me. What do you think?"

"No problem. I'll be ready in a minute," she texted back.

"Boss asleep?" Tim asked.

"Yes."

"Should we wake him?" Tim asked.

"No he needs to rest. I'll be right in." Samantha answered. Then she quietly slipped out of the bed after picking up her shoes she tip toed toward the door to Tim's room. She knocked quietly and Abby opened the door.

"How's Gibbs?" Samantha immediately put her finger to her mouth.

"Sh! Abby. He is out." Samantha looked back at Gibbs in the bed and blew him a kiss before quietly closing the door. "Ok Tim let's head out. "

"Samantha, I am not comfortable going out without Gibbs' approval. If something happens he is going to kill me." Tim stammered.

"Come on Tim. We are in a small town. Gibbs is just being an old woman. We will be fine." Samantha told him.

Tim looked at Abby still with an air of apprehension. "What do you think Abby?"

"I'm not a special agent Tim. Gibbs needs his rest or he will get worse. "

Tim looked at them both. He was a special agent and he could protect Samantha. But who was going to protect him from Gibbs if something happened. "Tim this was one of my hometowns and I know we will be safe. I'll take the heat no matter what happens." Tim finally agreed totally against his better judgment and the two left the motel room.

Samantha used the GPS in the car and her knowledge of the town to give Tim directions to the police department. About ten minutes later Tim turned into the parking lot of the police station. "I can remember when this used to be a bank. My first bank account was here." Samantha smiled. "Guess it makes a secure station house."

Tim got out and came around opening the door for Samantha. They walked up to the door and went in. As they entered the door, Samantha noticed a memorial room with pictures of officers killed in action and old uniforms. Samantha stopped short staring into the room. She turned and walked past Tim into the room. Tim followed her. She stopped in front of a picture and just stared at it with tears filling her eyes. Tim gently put his hand on her shoulder. "What's up Sam?"

She turned back toward him and wiped the tears from her face. "That's my dad. Tim, how could they put him in the center of this wall if he was on the take?"

"I don't know Samantha. There must be something here to tell us the truth. We'll find it. I promise. "Tim replied. Taking Samantha's arm Tim led her into the foyer of the station.

"May I help you?" a young officer asked.

Tim pulled his badge from his pocket. "I am Special Agent Tim McGee from NCIS and this is Mrs. Gibbs. I have been corresponding with an officer Michael Carpenter in records. He just texted me and said he needed to see me."

"Let me call him." The officer picked up the phone and dialed Carpenter's extension. He talked on the line for a couple of minutes and then instructed them where to meet Officer Carpenter.

They walked down the hall and opened into the door marked Records. "Agent McGee. I am surprised to see you."

Tim looked at him puzzled. "You sent me a text that you wanted to see me."

Michael looked back at Tim puzzled. "I did not text you. I am still hitting a brick wall."

Tim looked at Samantha with a look of horror in his eyes. "You didn't text me."

"No."

"Samantha, you know what that means." Samantha looked puzzled. "Somebody wanted us out of that motel room." He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed Abby. He walked over to the corner to talk in private.

"So you are Michael Carpenter."

"Yes and you must be Samantha Gibbs. Used to be Waverly."

"Yes. Wait a minute Carpenter. Are you related to Frances?" Samantha asked.

"She's my grandmother."

Samantha gasped "My dad used to work in records with her."

"I didn't know that." Michael smiled.

"How is she doing? I know Uncle Charles died right after my father."

"She has dementia so she had her good days and bad days." He told her.

"Really. So she won't remember me then," Samantha said

"Who she remembers and who she doesn't have no rhyme or reason," he replied as he scribbled down the address. "You can go see if she will remembers."

"Thank you." Tim finished his conversation. "They are ok. But we need to get back just in case."

"Of course." Samantha then turned to Michael. "Thank you Michael. I will try to go see Francis if I can." Michael nodded as Tim motioned for the door. Samantha could feel the tension in his mannerisms. Tim grabbed her elbow and escorted her out of the building.

All of Tim senses were on alert as they walked through the parking lot to the SUV. As they walked Tim wished he had parked closer to the door. Samantha was aware of his concern and walked as quickly he directed her.

Just as they reached the SUV two men came up behind the couple. One man grabbed Samantha putting a knife to her throat. The second man hit Tim hard on the back of the head. Not allowing him to get a good look at either man. Tim was then dragged away to a large white panel van and tossed inside. As the man with the knife led Samantha to the same van, she scanned the parking lot for hopes of someone to help her. After all they were in the parking lot of the police station.

There was not a soul in sight. When they reached the van Samantha was tossed inside. She landed next to Tim and the door of the van was then slammed shut.

NCIS

As if he had been shot out of a cannon Gibbs' eyes opened and he jumped out of the bed hurting his injured side but knowing something was wrong. Still trying to focus through the pain he began to search the room for Samantha. He raced into the bathroom but to his sorrow she was not there. He then stumbled to the connecting door and banged on it with force. "Samantha" he yelled. Abby flew open the door and Gibbs stumbled into the room. "Where is she Abby?"

With a horrified look on her face Abby replied. "She and Tim went to the police station. Timmy got a text from his contact there."

"Why did she go with him?" Gibbs demanded.

"Officer Carpenter wanted to see them both." Abby reported. "But when they got there he had not texted them."

"Damn it McGee. What was he thinking?"

"Samantha convinced him that it would be ok Gibbs." Abby told him carefully.

"She is my wife not a special agent. When I get my hands on McGee, I will slap him into next week." Gibbs stormed back into the other room.

"Calm down Gibbs. They are on their way back. I just talked to Timmy."

"I don't think so Abby. My gut is telling me something is bad wrong." Gibbs told her.

NCIS

Samantha had hit her head when she was tossed into the van but had not lost consciousness. She had managed to sit up and pull Tim's head into her lap. He had been hit with a blunt object and it had cut the back of his head. It was bleeding so she used the hem of her shirt to try to stop the bleeding.

The van had begun to move and from the distance they had traveled Samantha assumed that they were out of town. She was not sure which direction but she knew in her gut that they were outside of town. The van stopped just as Tim was starting to come around. "What happened Sam?" he mumbled.

"You were hit from behind in the parking lot by one man and I was grabbed by another with a knife. Then we were tossed in this van."

"Did you get a look at either of them?" Tim asked. Samantha nodded no. "Any idea where we are?"

"Outside of town some place. We have traveled long enough that we would be outside the city limits in any direction. I imagine." Samantha continued to wipe Tim's blood on her shirt. It had managed to stop but the cut was an awful mess. "Tim I'm scared."

"I know. So am I." He reached down for his gun and found an empty holster. Just then the back door of the van was yanked open. Two men grabbed Tim and pulled him from the back. Another man held a gun pointed at Samantha.

"Do not move Senora." The Mexican man replied.

"Tim?" Samantha eyed her friend.

"Take care of yourself Samantha. Gibbs will move heaven and earth to protect you," he yelled as his two guards started hitting him. Samantha could see that each of their hits were causing him great pain. Her guard shoved the gun and her motioning for her to step back further in the van. He stepped in with her and closed the door. He then hit the panel side of the van. The van began to move away but she could still hear them hitting Tim.

NCIS

Gibbs paced at the window constantly watching for the SUV to pull into the parking lot. He nervously checked his watch and then returned to watching the parking lot. Abby was starting to get concerned herself. Tim had said they were not very far away and it had been over an hour since they left and Tim had called her to check on them within 15 minutes of them leaving. She grabbed Tim's computer and quickly connected by satellite to the NCIS server and ran a check on Tim's cell phone.

The trace was running when she noticed someone was dialing. Gibbs' phone rang seconds after the dialing stopped. "It's Tim," she replied.

"Run a trace." Gibbs replied answering the phone. "Gibbs!"

"Boss," Tim coughed with pain in his voice. "We have a problem." Gibbs then heard Tim collapse on the ground.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled into the phone. "Answer me Tim." He turned and looked at Abby. Tears were filling her eyes as she quickly tried to get a trace on the call. "McGee, snap out of it son. Report." He could hear breathing on the other end of the phone but nothing else. He ran his hand down his face. He knew Tim was hurt but where was Samantha.

He had a sinking felling in his gut. This was not the honeymoon he planned. Even the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be scared and this whole thing had him scared to death.


	7. Chapter 7 Happily Ever After

Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this took so long to get posted. School has started and with my other story as well as babysitting things have been kicking my lunch. Thank you for the reviews. Hopefully I can post more regularly.

NCIS

Tim was still not answering despite Gibbs ordering him to report on what happened. All Tim could manage was a moan but he knew that Gibbs expected a report. "We were grabbed in the police parking lot."

"Can Sam talk?" Gibbs replied. "Or is she hurt."

"She's not here, Boss" He managed to moan. "At least I think the van drove off with her still inside."

Gibbs almost screamed at him but he knew that was not going to help either his agent or his wife. How could this be happening? He turned toward Abby. "Got anything."

"Working on it. Gibbs was Tim hurt," she asked trying to control the panic rising in her body. She had to keep it under control. The computer began to beep. "Got it. He is west of town near the Two Rivers Dam."

"Call 911. Get the police out there. Then find me a car or some way to get me out to where Tim is." Gibbs barked.

"Ambulance too, Gibbs?" Abby asked almost afraid to ask. Gibbs nodded. He heard Abby gasp as he turned back to his phone.

"Abby's found you Tim. She's calling the police right now. Watch your back McGee. Don't trust anybody. Things may not be as they seem. Abby and I will be there quickly." He knew he had to give McGee the heads up because his gut was churning that all was not as it seemed.

"Thanks Boss." Tim managed to say. "I'm sor_"

"Rule 6 McGee. We'll figure things out." Deep down what happened he knew that McGee would have given his life for Samantha if he had a chance. They must have been blindsided.

"I hear sirens Boss."

"Good," Gibbs looked toward Abby who nodded. "Abby we got a car? "

"I called a cab Gibbs. Best I could do." Abby told him. Gibbs nodded and he returned to the phone.

"Police are here Boss."

"Ok McGee. We'll be there soon son."

"Thanks Boss, again I'm sorry." Tim replied as he hung up the phone. Gibbs closed his phone and turned to Abby.

"We will find her Gibbs." Abby cried tears falling down her face. She had to get to her Timmy. She walked over giving Gibbs a hug as went into the bathroom to change before the cab arrived.

Gibbs half heartedly hugged her back. He wished he was as sure as Abby. He was scared. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was worried and scared. Maybe it was because he was down because of his injury but he did not know what he was going to do now. All he knew was he had to find her. She had to be ok. She had to be. He could not go on if something happened to her.

NCIS

The van was being driven for a long time across very bumpy terrain. Samantha stared down at her shirt covered with Timothy McGee's now dried blood. Then she looked up as the Hispanic man who was in the van with her. What was going on? This was her honeymoon. She should be taking long walks in the mountain air with her new husband. She should be having romantic dinners and nights filled with romance and long slow lovemaking. Not riding around in a nasty panel van with a sweaty Hispanic man leering at her.

Samantha was totally scared. All she wanted was to be out of this. She wanted to be back to Gibbs. Why would these people grab her? What was this all about?

Suddenly the van came to an abrupt halt throwing Samantha against the side of the van and almost knocking her guard off his feet. He steadied himself against the side of the van. "Don't move Senora," the guard ordered as someone from the outside opened the van. "We made good time Paco."

"We did amigo."

The guard motioned for Samantha to get up and leave the van. She got up and walked toward the end of the van. "Hurry Senora, my boss would like to visit with you. " The two men stood on each side of Samantha after she stepped out of the van and led her toward a rundown building in the middle of the nowhere. Samantha looked around to see if she could recognize the area where she was being held exactly. The area looked like they were nearing the mountains. She could see Capitan Mountain. She had been there many times with her family. Her grandparents had taken her through the small town of Lincoln and to the Smokey the Bear museum many times when she was younger.

Paco opened the door and lead her into the small building and they shoved her into a small back room where there was an older Hispanic man sitting at the desk. He seemed to give Samantha a feeling of familiarity as he turned his desk chair to stare at her. He was much older but she knew him immediately. "Hello Samantha," he smiled at her.

"Roger," Samantha gasped. "So you are behind this. It was you not Daddy."

"I was not behind this. I am just a cog in a very, very huge wheel," he told her. "Sammy please sit down we need to talk."

"Ya think." Samantha really wanted answers as she was forced to sit down in a rickety old chair. "What's this all about? Daddy was being accused of corruption when he died." There were tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't do that Roger and you know that. He was above reproach."

Roger smiled. He never doubted Samantha's love and respect for her father. He was her hero. That had always been his main concern in the situation. He knew she might start looking into things if she had ever found her father's insurance policy. So that answered his question. She had not seen what her father had on him. At the time he had been right not following up and killing her just like her family like she was meant to. Now it was just her relationship with Jethro Gibbs that bothered him. If Gibbs ever saw that file the whole damn truth would come to light. "How did you know about the charges? I know that your father would not have told you or your mother. He would have kept it a secret."

"Let's lay all the cards on the table Roger. First since you have kidnapped me and you beat up my friend. That's criminal. I believe that you were the one that was corrupt all those years ago. You know I am married to a NCIS agent and my new family is the top team in DC. They found out about the charges which I can only assume was you instead of my father."

"You are not kidnapped Sammy. Very good synopsis of what you want think happened. But there is one flaw in your theory Sammy. Your father was corrupt. He was working for the Reynosa cartel. It was run then by a man named Pedro Hernandez. A man your husband murdered in cold blood." He leaned back in his chair to let this information sink in.

Samantha's head began to spin. She refused to believe this man. He was her father's partner but she did not trust him now. If her father was corrupt why would these people want that folder? Then it sunk in. He said Gibbs committed murder of Pedro Hernandez. No, Jethro would not murder someone in cold blood. He had too much integrity for that. Her mind was racing. She was sitting there staring into the eyes of a man that in her childhood was like family. She loved him like an uncle. He was saying the man she loved murdered someone and her father was corrupt working for a drug cartel. All she could manage to say was "If I am not kidnapped then I am free to go back to my husband and continue my honey moon."

"Well not exactly."

"That sounds like strangely like being held against my will so that's kidnapped. Right!"

"Sammy," De lo Santos replied. "You know I'm right. Wasn't your father keeping something from you before he was killed in that car? Does your husband have skeletons in his closet? Believe me sweetheart I'm the one you can trust. Not your feelings for your father and certainly not your husband. He has lied to you. He is not the upstanding man you believe him to be." He smiled at her and got up out of his chair and walked over to her. He gently touched her hair. "You're still a very beautiful woman Sammy.

Samantha started fuming when he used the word sweetheart. He knew that that word had special meaning for her. He was trying to get into her head. What He was doing now was getting really creepy. What did he want from her? Was it that file that she knew now must have been her father's insurance policy to keep them safe of so he thought. Was it what she knew Jethro must had done? He had not murdered Pedro Hernandez she knew that. He was avenging Shannon and Kelly's death. She had found the news report on the murders and had put two and two together. "What do you want from me Roger?" Samantha replied angrily. "Jethro would never lie to me. There are things about each other we have decided were best left unsaid. If my husband killed anybody he deserved to be killed. I know that deep in my heart. I also know that my father was in no way corrupt. That is something I am 100% sure of."

Roger looked at her. She had not been in that car that day and he was grateful for that. He had wanted her to live. She had been so beautiful when he first met her all those years ago. He wanted to romance her when she became of age but that grandfather of hers had seen something in his face and knew his thoughts. He had convinced her to join the Marines right out of high school. "Sammy your father's things. There are people who want a look at them. He had information they need."

"If that stuff existed it's long gone. I have nothing left from my family. Just a few special mementos," Samantha lied. "Nothing that would interest your bosses anyway."

"That's not true. It existed and I am sure you know where it is."

Samantha yelled at him. "I don't have a clue what you want. I have never seen it. Roger just let me go. I won't press charges. I'll convince Jethro to leave you alone."

"Bull shit." Roger growled. "I don't have that power Sammy. We don't just want that file. We want your husband." Samantha's stomach dropped so that was it. This was about revenge for Pedro's death and saving Roger's sorry ass. Samantha knew something else was involved. She could feel it. She needed to talk to Jethro.

"What did her father have on these people?" she thought. "Must be something good or they would not be trying this hard to find it. They have been running their operation for forty years since her father's death. What's got them so scared?" Roger could see her thinking. He knew her well enough to know she was trying to figure out what was up. She was her father's daughter after all.

"Well maybe you can remember something if we lock you up for awhile." He nodded toward his men who walked up and stood beside Samantha grabbing her arms. "Take her around back. Put her in with Marissa. Marissa needs a woman with her right now." He then smiled to himself. He had the ultimate persuasion tool for his old partner's daughter. "On your way walk her by my pets. Samantha you better think about telling me what I want or I will put you in a room with my babies."

The two men led Samantha out the front door and around to the back toward a shed. Before they got to the shed they made a detour into the barn located next to the shed. As they walked inside Samantha realized what his pets were snakes. The barn was full of cages. Inside the cages were many species of snakes. Rattlesnakes, bull snakes, sidewinders and pythons of all sizes inside the cages lined the walls of the barn. Samantha could feel her skin crawl. Since she was a little girl she had a terrifying, debilitating fear of snakes and Roger was well aware of that fact.

She kept her composure as if to give the impression to Roger if he was watching and she felt he was that her fear had been conquered. She was not going to allow him to use this fear against her but walking down through that barn was the hardest thing she had ever done. "Jethro" she thought. "I really need you right now." In order to keep herself calm she could feel his arms around her with him whispering in her ear. "I'll keep you safe. I'm on my way to get you."

The guards led her out the back door of the barn and toward an old run down adobe building. They walked up to the door and Paco reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He managed to open the rusty old lock and open the door. "Now Senora you will step inside and think about telling the boss what he wants to know. I would so hate to introduce you to our friends in that barn." He reached down and swatted her on the rear end. "You are still a very beautiful woman." He leered at her.

Samantha spat at him hitting him square in the face. "My husband will be here long before Roger orders that," she growled. Paco pushed her into the room and slammed the door.

The room was dark and very, very small. The only light came from cracks in the rickety old boards covering the broken windows. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness of the room she noticed a figure lying on the floor in the corner. She walked over toward the figure. She then noticed it was what seemed to be a little girl. The girl was crying. Samantha remembered Roger called her Marissa. "Marissa, I'm Samantha. Are you ok?"

The girl looked up at Samantha and managed a smile. "I miss my mother."

Samantha sat down next to her. "Have you been here long sweetheart?" Marissa seemed to relax. Samantha wondered if she was close to Marissa's mother's age.

Marissa looked down as her stomach which Samantha noticed was swollen and she looked to be about eight months pregnant. "I was skinny when I came here."

"Baby, how old are you?" Samantha asked gently putting her arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"I'm sixteen and I know I must be pregnant." She told Samantha. "I'm scared. I haven't been to the doctor and sometimes there is blood. I'm afraid I am going to die when this baby is born."

"I'm sure everything will be ok sweetie." Samantha replied hugging her close. "My husband will be here soon to get me and we'll get you to a doctor."

"I hope so but nobody can find us. We are in the middle of nowhere." Marissa cried.

Samantha pulled her into a tighter hug. "Don't worry sweetie. Leroy Jethro Gibbs will find us. That I am certain of." Deep inside Samantha was praying that she was telling the little girl the truth. The deserts of New Mexico were miles and miles of open flat plains. Even Jethro Gibbs might have a struggle to find her.

NCIS

The cab finally arrived at the motel after what seemed like an eternity to Abby and Gibbs. They went out to the cab and quickly jumped in. Abby had her phone so they could find Tim. "Take us to the police department." Gibbs growled

With a look of shock the driver put the car in gear and headed toward downtown where the police department was located. Abby gave Gibbs a puzzled look. "We get the rental car and then we are on our own. Don't need to trust anyone," he signed. Abby nodded. She kept her eyes glued to her phone. Soon as they have their car she wanted to find Timmy to make sure he was ok. "He's fine Abby." Gibbs signed.

"So is Samantha." She signed back still very worried.

Gibbs reached over and patted her leg and nodded. He then grabbed his phone hitting DiNozzo's number on his speed dial.

Ziva and Tony had left the Navy Yard at around seven since they were on stand down working on cold cases with Gibbs and McGee both gone. They had decided to make it a movie night and order in. They were arguing about which movie to watch as Tony's phone rang. "It's Gibbs," he whispered. "Hey Boss. Didn't expect you to call tonight? What's up?"

"I need you Tony." Gibbs replied. Tony was shocked with the mention of his first name. Ziva noticed the shocked look on his face. "He called me Tony," he whispered. "Something's wrong. Bad wrong."

"McGee and Samantha were attacked in the parking lot of the police department. McGee just called me. Samantha's been kidnapped. Tell Vance I need you. You and Ziva catch a flight. I need someone here I can trust." Gibbs told him. Tony looked over at Ziva and mouth "Oh boy."

"How's McGee?"

"Don't know yet. Abby and I are on the way there now."

"Ok Boss. Ziva and I will find a flight." Ziva got the message from what she had heard Tony say and what little she heard of Gibbs orders. She got out her phone to call Vance. "Ziva's calling Vance. We will call you as soon as we have a flight. Take care Boss. We'll find her."

Gibbs sighed. "Of that I have no doubt but in what state," he said without emotion in his voice.

"She'll be fine Boss." Tony lied. He could not be certain of that but he knew Gibbs was totally beside himself with worry. Tony knew Gibbs could not face another lose. "Hang in there Gibbs. Calvary is on its way." Gibbs did not answer just grunted and hung up the phone.

After hanging up Tony moved closer to Ziva who was still on the phone arguing with the director. "What do I tell Gibbs, Director? "

"Tell him to handle things. He is a Special Agent. Surely he can find his wife." Tony overheard that comment and grabbed the phone away from Ziva.

"Director Vance, we need a flight to New Mexico now. One of your agents has been attacked by members of the Reynosa Cartel and another agent's wife has been kidnapped. Don't you think the head of your MCRT Washington team needs your support?" Tony was almost yelling at this point.

"You plan to go with or without my help or approval I can assume." Vance growled.

"You've got that right." Tony told him. "We'll get a flight ASAP"

Vance moaned knowing he could not fight the whole team Gibbs on this. "Let me see what I can do. I'll call you right back. Can I assume that you and Ziva are together?"

"Yes, you can assume that, Sir," Tony then patted Ziva on the leg getting a huge glare from his partner. Tony just smiled charmingly.

"I'll get back in touch. Get your stuff together. Can I assume Gibbs wants you there yesterday?"

"That would be a 10-4 there director." Tony joked hanging up the phone. Tony turned to his partner. "Looks we are headed west."

"Tony, I want the full report. What has Gibbs so upset?"

"McGee and Samantha were attacked. Probie has been beaten and Samantha is missing."

Ziva just hung her head. "Will they ever get a chance to be happy?"

Tony pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "We'll fix it Ziva. We will find her and I'm sure Abby will take care of Tim." He looked up at the ceiling as if he was praying. He truly hoped he was right. Things had to get better. Life for team Gibbs was sounding like a soap opera lately.

NCIS

Gibbs had got the SUV from the police parking lot and with Abby's help they managed to get to the spot where McGee had been dumped. The police were still there totally mucking up the crime scene. Gibbs was furious as he got out of the SUV. He stormed up toward the man who looked to be in charge of the circus. Gibbs flashed his badge. "Gibbs, NCIS. How's my agent?" he barked.

"Agent McGee was beaten up and seems to have a good knock on the head. We sent him to the hospital," the man replied. "I'm Captain Montoya and I am in charge here Agent Gibbs."

"Well Captain from what I can see you are in charge of jack shit. My agent and wife were kidnapped from your department's parking lot, driven out here in the middle of nowhere, Tim McGee NCIS agent was tossed out like the trash and someone drove off with my wife. You're allowing you officers to contaminate the forensics of an active crime scene. Evidence we need to find my wife." Gibbs barked. Abby walked up behind Gibbs and quietly placed her hand on his arm. He glared at her and she smiled.

"We have tire tracks Gibbs," she whispered. He turned and looked at her. "Unmolested" he signed. She nodded.

"You may not have totally screwed the pooch on this one Captain." Gibbs replied as he followed Abby over toward the tire tracks. Captain Montoya followed closely behind shaking his head. "This is going to be fun," he thought.

Abby being basically a crime scene virgin was out of her element but she had seen some undisturbed tire tracks. She pointed at them on the ground. Then her eyes grew wide. "That looks like blood, Gibbs," she stammered. "It looks like here is where they beat up my Timmy."

"Good job Abbs. Can we get a sample of the blood?" Abby nodded.

She looked at the Captain. "Please tell me you have a forensic kit."

The captain stammered not sure what she meant. "Listen Captain, Miss Scuito is the best forensic scientist in the country. Do you have an evidence collection kit or not?" He nodded and headed over to his investigator and returned with a kit and a digital camera. "Get what you can Abby." She nodded. Gibbs then turned to the Captain. "Tell me you have working cameras in your department parking lot."

"We are not that primitive Agent Gibbs. Of course we do."

"We'll need a copy of that tape, unedited." Gibbs ordered.

"You are not in charge here Agent Gibbs. This is my investigation." Montoya was getting angry with Gibbs' high handed tactics.

"This involves my family Captain." Gibbs growled. "Nothing gets in the way of family. You understand that."

"I understand that sir but this is my department and we will find your wife." Montoya glared back.

"Let's get this straight. I don't trust you Captain. From what I have seen you're incompetent." Gibbs barked. "Now my people are on the way, have that video ready for them when they arrive."

Montoya just huffed and walked off. He turned back to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, for your information your wife's father was my mentor. He was my baseball coach growing up and he is the reason I am on this force in the first place. Her mother taught me in school and I was heartbroken when they were killed. Nothing, not you or your arrogant attitude will stop me from finding her." He turned away again and stopped off across the desert toward his car. "I'll see that your people have the unedited video when they get there."

Gibbs rocked back on his feet. He was a little taken back by Montoya's outburst but that did not change his feelings. These officers seemed unable to determine their heads from their asses. He needed Tony and Ziva here like yesterday. As if on cue Gibbs' phone began to ring. "Gibbs," he answered quickly "DiNozzo thank God. When are you going to be here?"

"Hi to you too Boss. We have a flight leaving in fifteen minutes. Vance got us on a transport that is diverting to the old Walker Air Force base which is now the Roswell Airport. Should be landing in about five or six hours."

"Call when you land DiNozzo. Abby and I will pick you up."

"Any news Boss?"

"Nothing. McGee is at the hospital haven't heard anything yet. Local LEOs are total incompetents. Abby found some tire tracks and blood evidence. Need you two here for back up."

"Talked to Fornell before we came to the airport. He gave me a name of a local FBI agent. He says he's someone we can trust."Tony told him.

Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face. He number one son was always on the ball. "Glad you thought of that Tony. Thanks."

Tony coughed still very uncomfortable with his boss calling him by his first name. "Ziva and I will be there soon and we will find her Boss."

"I know that Tony." Gibbs mumbled hanging up the phone.

Gibbs had not noticed that it was getting dark out. The sun was setting and he was heartbroken that he and Sam would be spending their first night apart since the wedding. He looked up at the now bright full moon and wiped a tear. "I'll find you sweetheart. Don't worry it will all be ok. I promised you to always be there," he said looking up at the sky and hoping that some way she could hear him. Just then his phone rang. "Gibbs," he barked. "Oh God of course do what you have to do to save his life. His girl friend and I are on our way." He looked once again at the moon and sighed. He was going to find her but Tim needed him right now.

NCIS

About ten miles away Samantha Gibbs was staring up the same moon her husband was staring at. It was like they were connected by that moonlight. She knew he was thinking about her and she could feel his arms around her. She could feel his breath against her neck as he whispered, "I'll find you sweetheart. Don't worry it will all be ok. I promised you to always be there"

She stared through the biggest crack in the window tears falling down her face. "Jethro, I'm ok. I'm waiting for you. I need you darling and Marissa needs both of us." She wrapped her arms around her chest still trying to feel his embrace and allowed the memory of his scent to transport her to his side.

Samantha slid down the wall under the window and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her head on her knees. She managed to fall asleep and escape her prison and be with him in her dreams.

Samantha was woken from her sleep almost as fast as she fell asleep by Marissa's screams. "Samantha, help me please. Something is wrong. Oh it hurts so much."

"I'm coming sweetie. Hang in there. We will get through this together. "She raced up to her and took her in her arms. "It's going to be ok." Marissa screamed again. "Oh God please protect her and get Jethro here in time" She prayed to herself as she shakily tried to check Marissa over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An: Not much to say here today except that you did not miss a chapter. I had this brilliant idea to write this chapter in flashbacks. This seemed a cool way to get Samantha and Gibbs together quicker. Please review and let me know what you think. Especially if you have not reviewed before, I would really love to hear all opinions on my writing.

NCIS

It had been several days since Samantha was thrown into the small shack in the Eastern New Mexico. She was sitting leaning against the back wall of the shack holding a bundle with in her arms with tears streaming down her face. She was crying so hard she did not notice when the door of the shack was kicked open and another body was tossed in.

Her eyes were blinded by the bright light from the early morning sun that was streaming through the open door so she did not realize who the person was who had joined her in her prison. She just looked down at the bundle and continued crying.

The new prisoner lay on the earthen floor moaning slightly as his eyes became accustomed to the low light that was in the room after the door was closed. He looked up when he heard her crying as she sat against the wall. "Samantha," he whispered. "Are you alright?" She did not answer. She was too upset to recognize his voice. He crawled closer to her. As he pulled himself across the floor toward her he noticed she was covered in blood. He could tell that she was crying almost hysterically. "Sam, "he yelled. "It's me sweetheart are you alright?" He began to notice that the amount of blood was more than just a small cut. He was getting more and more concerned about her. "Samantha, look at me. I'm here darling."

He moved closer to her. He could not get her to notice him. It was like she was in a daze or worse. "Is she dying?" he thought, "Oh God. I can lose another wife to another madman." He was quickly becoming hysterical himself. He carefully touched her face trying to turn her attention to him. "Samantha, where are you hurt? Please don't die on me. I won't allow it. You have to be alright." He was now crying almost uncontrollably himself. That snapped Samantha back to reality. She looked at his swollen face. He had obliviously been beaten by her captors. There was a trickle of blood from his lip.

She reached up and touched his cheek with her blood covered hand. It took her a few minutes to realize he was there and not a mirage. She continued to touch his face staring into his watery blue eyes. He nodded and managed a small grin. "It's me Samantha. I'm here." He leaned in and kissed her cheek brushing her sweaty hair away from her eyes. "Where are you hurt?"

A half-hearted grin finally appeared on her face as his kisses brought her back to reality. She gently placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'm not hurt Jethro."

"But you're covered in blood. Where did it come from?" She reluctantly removed her hand away from his cheek and pointed toward the east wall. Under the covered window with light streaming through the cracks in the wood there was the body of a young woman who was also covered in blood and was obviously dead. "This blood." He motioned with his head toward the body.

"Yes," she said sadly. "Jethro, she's dead." She leaned in closer to him. She continued to look into his face sadly. "Can I assume from the looks of your face and the fact that the door was slammed shut you are not my rescuer this time?"

Jethro gently put his around her shoulder. He could not help but chuckle at your evaluation of their situation. "I guess you may be right. Reassure me that this is not your blood."

"No, I'm fine. Just exhausted. It's hers," Samantha told him. He started to pull her into a hug when he notice the bundle she was holding was not just blood soaked clothing. In fact it was making noises he had heard before. The sounds of a new born baby.

"That's a baby," he whispered. Samantha gave him one of her stares she used when he stated something extremely obvious. "Sorry, can was assume it is hers?"

Samantha nodded tears filling her eyes again. "She died having him," she pulled the large blood soaked shirt away from the baby's face. He was such a sweet baby. He hardly cried when he was born.

Gibbs leaned over and touched the baby. "Sam, he's having trouble maintaining his body temperature. Where did you get that make shift blanket? It's not doing much good."

"It's her shirt. Not very clean but it is all I had." Samantha told him. Gibbs immediately pulled away from her and removed the light jacket he was wearing. Thank goodness Abby had insisted he wear a jacket as they investigated Samantha's disappearance in the cool of the evening. He handed it to Samantha who tossed the bloody shirt on the floor and did her best to swaddle the still blood covered baby. "Now that's better little man," she whispered holding the baby closer.

"Samantha, did you deliver him?" Gibbs asked as he put his arm back around her shoulder. Then with his other hand he gently rubbed the baby's head. Samantha leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the comfort and security his presence was giving her.

"I attempted to help her deliver him." She looked over at Marissa's now stiff body. Gibbs could see that the body in full rigor. "I failed miserably." The tears started flowing again. "Jethro she was just barely 16."

"Well from the looks of this sleeping angel I think you succeeded." He said as he pulled her closer hoping to ease her pain as well as provide warmth for the baby. Samantha shook her head. Gibbs could see she was going to need more convincing. "Tell me what happened, Sam." He caressed the arm she was using to hold the baby.

"I don't want to remember it Jethro," she cried. "I totally screwed up. I must have missed something."

"Samantha, you're not a doctor. I'm sure you did the best you could." Gibbs reassured her. Samantha was still down. "Please tell me about it. Let me help."

Samantha took a deep breath and nodded yes.

FLASHBACK

_Samantha's first night in her prison was dark and scary. The only light that was in that small room was the light of the full moon as it shined through the cracks in the boards that covered the broken windows. The room had gotten cold during the night. Samantha assumed that there was a thunderstorm in the area and the wind that blew off that thunderstorm was what was turning the dark room into an ice box._

_She moved over closer to a now sleeping Marissa in hopes that they could share the warmth from each other. Samantha looked down at the sleeping girl. "She looks like a baby sleeping there. How can someone lock her up and then abuse her in such a way that she is carrying his child?" The thought in its self made her sick to her stomach. _

_Finally after midnight sleep overtook her but it was not a peaceful sleep. She was haunted by dreams of Marissa and her baby as well as Leroy Jethro Gibbs who she knew was moving heaven and earth to rescue her._

_She woke up to Paco bringing in a bowl of refried beans and some water. He all but through it on the floor. Marissa raced for it like an animal groveling for a meal. The stench of the beans made Samantha want to lose the contents of her stomach. Seeing Samantha's disgust of their cuisine he chuckled. "Well my lovely senora if you continue to turn up your nose at our food you will surely starve."_

_Samantha glared at him and grabbed one of the bottles of water that was now lying on the floor. He just shook his head and left. "He's right Senora. This is the only food we get all day." Marissa told her._

"_Marissa, since we are trapped in here please call me Samantha. Maybe tomorrow. It just smells awful." Marissa smiled because she knew you would eat pig slop if you get hungry enough. _

_The days after she arrived were long and lonesome. She did have to give in and eat that slop she was served. She had to stay alive no matter what. Marissa had several painful bouts of what Samantha could only assume was Braxton-hicks contractions or at the very least she hoped. What worried Samantha was there was bleeding during these episodes. _

_Then the night came Samantha had dreaded. The contractions became real and regular. She had tried to get the attention of the guards but her pleas fell on deaf ears. _

"_Samantha this hurts so bad." Marissa screamed. "Please make it stop."_

"_Sweetie you are having the baby. I can't stop the contractions but if you breathe through them it will help." Samantha spoke softly as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the sweat from Marissa's forehead._

_The labor continued most of the night. Marissa was beginning to feel the urge to push naturally. "Marissa, your body is taking over to deliver your baby. Don't resist it. When you feel the urge to push again, go with it and push." Samantha positioned herself to aid in the delivery. As Marissa began to push she began bleeding and it was getting worse with each push._

"_Samantha, I am scared. Am I going to die?" Marissa screamed between contractions. "Please don't let me die."_

"_Marissa!" Samantha replied firmly, "You're not going to die. I need you to calm down. We have work to do to deliver your baby."_

_Marissa nodded and pushed again but both could tell there was too much blood. Samantha had removed Marissa's skirt so she grabbed it to try to apply pressure in a feudal attempt to stop the bleeding. "You're doing fantastic Marissa. I can see your baby's head. One more good push." Samantha encouraged her. As Marissa continued pushing Samantha was like on autopilot. Her training as an EMT in the Marines skillfully guided her hands to deliver Marissa's newborn son. She tied the cord off with her shoelace. Her captors had not completely searched her pockets for weapons just a pat down. She still had her small pocket knife. Thank goodness for rule 9. It was not a weapon that would harm anyone but it would cut the cord and free the baby from what Samantha believed was his dying mother._

_After she wrapped the baby up in Marissa's blood soaked skirt she turned to his mother praying that God would stop the bleeding. "Lord, I know I have not been very religious since I lost my family but please help me now. This little girl is bleeding out and I know I can't stop it on my own. Please help me save her." Samantha prayed silently._

_Samantha tried again to put pressure on the bleeding and so hoped it would stop when the placenta was delivered the bleeding would stop. At least that was her prayer. She moved closer to Marissa's head and laid the baby down in Marissa's arms. "Oh you're such a handsome boy. I love you so much," Marissa coed. "Is he ok Samantha?"_

"_As far as I can tell he is perfect." _

"_Samantha, I'm scared. I afraid that I won't live to see my son grow up." Marissa said tears in her eyes. Samantha wiped the tears from her own eyes. She tried to reassure her that it was not true. "I'm still bleeding. I know that. That is not normal. My sister had a baby and she did not bleed this much. I was in the delivery room." She looked up at Samantha with a look of pleading on her face. "Promise me that if something happens to me, you will raise my baby with Kelly."_

"_Marissa, don't talk like that. You will be ok."_

"_You are not a good liar Samantha. Please say you will raise my baby."_

"_Honey, what about your parents?" Samantha knew she had to ask._

"_They will not want him. I am not married and they will disown me. I know that." Marissa was crying. "Please say yes. Your Jethro will take him. I am sure of it."_

_Samantha nodded without saying a word. She knew Jethro would take in Marissa's son if she asked him too. He would want this baby taken care of. "Whatever you say Marissa but you will be fine."_

"_Of course I will." She kissed the baby on top of the head. "I would have named you Tomas after my grandfather." She held the baby's hand and quietly closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Samantha picked up the baby and hugged him close tears pouring down her face._

_End of Flashback._

Samantha was in tears when she finished her story. Gibbs leaned in and started kissing her tears away. "Samantha, you did all you could. You did your best. You saved this little guy." He rubbed the baby's head. He leaned down and kissed the baby's head. "He looks healthy to me."

"I think he is for now. But he won't be if we don't get this little guy out of here." Samantha replied laying her forehead against his.

"I know." Gibbs sighed.

"Promise me you did not go Lone Ranger on this one. Tim and Abby know where you are?"

"Well I did go on my own but I made sure that the team could trace me." Gibbs told her.

"The team. You mean Ziva and Tony are here too." Gibbs nodded

"Called them as soon as you went missing. Tim is in the hospital." Gibbs reported.

"What happened? I know he was beaten and some of this blood is his on my shirt." Samantha gasped. "Is he ok?"

"He is now."

"Well don't go functional mute on me. Tell me what happened. How did you find me or did they find you."

Gibbs shrugged and smirked at her. "Sure I'll tell you the whole thing." He began with the phone call from the hospital.

_Flashback_

"_Gibbs," he barked. "Oh God of course do what you have to do to save his life. His girl friend and I are on our way." He looked once again at the moon and sighed. He was going to find her but Tim needed him right now. _

_Gibbs raced toward Abby. "Abby the hospital just called. Tim is going into surgery. We need to get over there." Abby gasped and grabbed Gibbs' hand. Gibbs stopped momentarily and growled back at the officers. "Please tell me you have a forensics lab." _

"_Of course we do Agent Gibbs."_

"_Miss Scuito will email you what we need so she can run her tests." Capitan Montoya looked at him annoyed. "I have two other team members on their way. This is no way in hell I am staying out of this investigation. So deal with it."_

_Capitan Montoya just shook his head. "Not a surprise Agent Gibbs. "_

_Abby was trying to hold it together until they got to the hospital. Gibbs was driving at his usual pace even though he was not quite sure where he was going. One of the police officers had given them directions as they pulled away from the crime scene. Gibbs glanced over at Abby. "What did the hospital say Gibbs?"_

"_They need to do an exploratory operation. They think he broke a rib and the bone may have nicked the liver. They are also concerned that his spleen needs to be removed." Gibbs told her._

_Abby gasped. Tears of worry filled her eyes. "My poor Timmy. He must have been beaten almost to death."_

_Gibbs nodded. He saw the sign for the hospital entrance. He screeched the tires turning into the parking lot. He found a parking place and he and Abby made their way into the emergency room. Gibbs went up to the desk and flashed his ID. "Tim McGee where is he?"_

_The nurse consulted the computer. "He is in surgery Agent Gibbs. We need you as his medical power of attorney to give consent for the surgery." She handed him the consent form which Gibbs quickly signed. "Orderly, take Agent Gibbs and his friend up to the waiting room for surgery." She motioned to a young man standing by the desk. "Dr. Wallard will be out as soon as he knows something." Gibbs put his arm around Abby's shoulder as they walked into the elevator._

_They followed the orderly out of the elevator. They walked down the hall to a small room. The orderly opened the door to the room labeled Surgery Waiting room. "The doctor will meet with you in here as soon as the surgery is done. Help yourself to some coffee and the snacks if you would like."_

"_Thank you," was all Gibbs managed to say as he helped Abby to a chair. She was still crying. Gibbs walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself and Abby a cup. He walked over and placed the Styrofoam cup into Abby's shaky hand. "Bet it tastes like crap but it is better than nothing." Abby looked up at him and managed a small grin. He sat down next to her on the uncomfortable sofa. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple. "He's going to be ok Abby. I'm sure of it." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_I hope so Gibbs. I really do love him so much." Abby confessed. Gibbs did not say a word just held her closer. He knew they were together but he had only speculated on the depths of their feelings. They sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to return with hopefully good news. _

_NCIS_

_After about two hours Dr. Wallard, a much older man entered the waiting room. "Family of Timothy McGee?" he asked._

_Gibbs stood up and met the surgeon by the door. "I'm Agent Gibbs, Dr. and this is his girl friend Abby Scuito. How is he?"_

"_Well he is doing very well considering. He was severally beaten. He has several broken ribs. As I told you on the phone one of the broken ribs splintered and nicked his liver and he had a ruptured spleen." Abby gasped again. Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder. "Relax, Ms. Scuito. We removed his spleen and repaired the tear. He will be good as new with a little rest." Abby managed a smile and then she wrapped the doctor into a huge bear hug. The doctor was a little taken back by Abby. "Thank you," he said freeing himself from her huge bear hug._

"_When can we see him?" Abby blurted out._

"_He will be in recovery for about an hour then moved to a room," the doctor replied. "You should go get something to eat. I'll have a nurse call you when you can see him."_

"_Thank you doctor."_

_NCIS_

_Gibbs and Abby were sitting in a nearby coffee shop since the hospital cafeteria was closed. They both ate in silence. Gibbs knew that Abby would not be back to her bubbly self until she saw Tim. He was still searching his brain wondering what his next step would be to find his wife. _

_He had received a call from Capitan Montoya and they had cleared the crime scene and were still running down some leads. Gibbs had turned them on the Roger DeLoSantos as a possible suspect. His gut was churning._

_They had just finished their meal even though neither of them had eaten much when his phone rang. Abby jumped and gave Gibbs an anxious look. "Relax, its DiNozzo." He quickly answered the phone. "Gibbs, you here DiNozzo"_

"_Just landed Boss. The police have a car here for us. Where are you and Abby?"_

"_We're heading back to the hospital. We are waiting for them to move McGee to a room after surgery."_

"_Surgery? Wow. Is he going to be ok?" Tony asked shocked._

"_Doctor told us yes."_

"_How's Abby?"_

"_Holding on but barely. Meet us at the hospital. Ask at the airport for directions."_

"_Which one?" _

"_Only one." Gibbs replied. Tony smiled to himself. "Did you find anything on Roger DeLoSantos?"_

"_Got some interesting stuff. Will show you the reports when we get there."_

"_Good, see you soon DiNozzo. Got another call." Gibbs clicked over to the incoming call. "Thanks, we'll be right away." He hung up. Abby looked at him expectantly. "He's in a room and awake. He's asking for you." Abby jumped up. "Relax Abby, he's fine and we're not that far away."_

"_I know Gibbs but I won't be ok until I talk to Timmy." Gibbs grinned he knew that. He felt that way about Samantha he needed to hold her to prove that she was back to him._

_End Flashback_

Gibbs held her closer. He did not care they were still be held in a prison. He did not care that their future was uncertain. He had her in his arms. "Tim's ok then?" Samantha asked.

"Yep. He is still in the hospital but Dr. Wallard assured me he would be ok."

"Dr. Wallard, how is he doing?"

"He looks ready to retire but he seemed fine. Why?"

"He was my childhood doctor. He and I had a special connection." Samantha told him.

"We have a pretty special connection too." Gibbs lifted her chin up until their eyes locked. He moved in for a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended due to lack of air he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm just glad we are together. That you are alive and I am here with you."

Samantha smiled. "Well we will have a great story for our grandkids about our honeymoon. Very romantic don't you think."

Gibbs could not help but smirk. "Grandkids? Long time from now. I mean Kelly is seven and this guy is brand new. You sure we will be around for grandkids."

Samantha looked down at the baby. "I'm sure he will give us at least ten and I plan to be alive for each and every one of them." Gibbs looked at her and then kissed both her and the baby. He then looked at her with look of confusion. "And you will be too."

"Of course I will." He smirked. "So do you have a name for this little guy?"

"Tomas Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and then lifted her chin to kiss her again.

After the kiss the both just stared into each other's eyes. They wanted to take this little guy and get out of here. They were ready to get their family together.

NCIS

Back in town the team had gathered in McGee's hospital room. Tim was propped up on pillows with his laptop on the table connected to the NCIS satellite connection. "I got it. DeLoSantos has a ranch out near Capitan. According to satellite surveillance he has the place guarded like Fort Knox."

"So do you think they have the Boss there with Samantha?" Tony asked.

"I would bet so. From what Abby and I have uncovered, he has connections to the Reynosas so I would bet so. Any news on getting into the safe?"

"Nope. I don't think we will until Samantha comes to open it. Seems to be temperamental."

"Well then we need to get them back." Tim said.

"Montoya is working on a search warrant so we can get on the premises." Ziva replied.

"I have a feeling we need to get there sooner. Do we have enough evidence that Gibbs and Samantha are there?"

"Working on it."Abby replied. She was searching for the monitoring chip she knew Gibbs had put in his shoe before he left. "Got it. Gibbs did not go off Lone Ranger on us. He put a GPS chip in his shoe. He's there on the ranch. You need to move before they move him. " Tony and Ziva started toward the door in a run. "Tony," Abby yelled. "You'll need this." She got up and rushed over to them. She handed him a small package. "Just in case. Roger is into snakes. I have a feeling he might use them to _"

"Anti-Venom?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded.

"Keep us posted." Tim replied.

"Of course but aren't you two going to watch the place on satellite." Tony asked. Both Abby and Tim nodded. Tony waved as he walked out the door. "See if you can have an ambulance close by."

"On it." Tim was showing signs of exhaustion so Abby made the call along with a prayer for her family. "Please let Tony and Ziva get there in time Lord. I have a very bad feeling about this." Abby thought as she dialed Montoya.

AN: Had to find an ending spot of this chapter would have been very long. Working on the next chapter and it should be up soon.

Totally loved the Premiere. Can't wait to see if the kiss in the previews is real or a dream. My family says I watch too much Days of our Lives. Please review this chapter. I need some feedback. Really am down right now about things. This is the way I am able to cope with the stress in this life.


	9. Chapter 9 Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter 9

AN: I am starting this on Wednesday after Ziva's good-bye. It was so fantastic. I really enjoyed it. Can't wait to see what the world of Fan fiction does with her leaving and what happened while they were at that house. Thank you to my faithful reviewers torontogirl12, Gibbs Girl Kelly, Kikilia14 and DS2010. Your reviews always brighten my day.

This will be the last chapter for awhile. I have been neglecting my other story _The Good Neighbor so_ I will work on it for a little while and get back to this one as soon as I can. I promise. I wish there was a way I could write on both of them at the same time but I just can't seem to plan two stories at once. Check it out if you have not read it. It's a little different but Gibbs is still a hopeless romantic. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. I write for fun and relaxation.

NCIS

The new little family sat together in that dark little shack holding each other. Gibbs had pulled Samantha around where she was sitting between his legs and she was leaning back against his stomach. She was holding baby Tomas, who had fallen asleep in her arms. Gibbs had put his arms around her waist and was helping her hold the baby by supporting her elbows on his strong arms. He was gently kissing her neck just below her earlobe. "That feels good," she whispered not wanting to wake the baby. The longer he slept the less time he had to notice he needed nourishment. "But if you keep that up we might just forget about the baby," she giggled.

Gibbs stifled a chuckle and nipped at her earlobe. "You might be right at that. What do you suggest we do while this little guy sleeps and we wait for our back up?"

"How about you tell me the rest of the story of how you showed up here to rescue me?" she smirked. "And managed to get yourself captured. Or was that the plan all along?" He nodded, smiled and began his story where he left off. Samantha snuggled in closer to her husband has he started his story.

_Flashback_

_Abby and Gibbs arrived back at the hospital and were directed up to Tim's room. Gibbs quietly knocked on the door and was greeted by a nurse who was leaving the room. "He's just waking up but his vitals are doing just fine," she told them. Abby rushed past her and immediately pulled up a nearby chair. She took his hand in hers and began to stroke it lovingly. Gibbs took his place standing at the end of the bed._

_Tim turned his head toward Abby and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Abby. So quit worrying." Abby looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled coyly. She leaned in and placed a couple of kisses on his knuckles. Tim looked at Abby with the look of a man in love. "I'll be fine Abbs." Then he turned to Gibbs when he noticed him standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey boss. I'm sorry. Have you heard anything about Samantha?"_

_Gibbs glared at him. "Rule 6 McGee and I won't remind you again. You risked your life to protect her. I don't blame you. As for Abby, I expect you will not hurt her or you will answer to me." Gibbs replied firmly. "Local police are looking for Sam but I am not holding out hope for their success." Tim nodded because he totally understood his boss' feelings about the local LEOs. "Tony and Ziva are on their way."_

"_Good," Tim replied weakly. "You need back-up and I am certainly no help."_

"_Tim, don't talk like that. Tell me what happened. Any observations."_

"_Well you need to talk to Michael Carpenter at the police department. He was the one who supposedly texted me and started this whole thing rolling." Tim tried to keep his breathing calm but his was slowly losing the battle with exhaustion. "If you can get me my computer Boss, I could see if I can trace the text. It might lead to something."_

"_Timmy, you need to rest. You can't _" Tim put his hand on Abby's mouth gently. He stared deeply into her eyes pleading with her to help him not to stand in his way. "Ok Timmy, I'll get the computer and we will both trace that text."_

_Just then there was the soft tapping of someone knocking at the door? "Enter DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. Tony and Ziva quietly entered the room. DiNozzo glanced over at the bed and nodded at Tim._

"_You going to make it Probie?" Tony questioned. Tim nodded and Abby smiled at them patting Tim's hand. Ziva walked over to Abby and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. She knew from touching her shoulders that Abby was still very concerned about Tim._

_Abby looked up at Ziva and nodded. "He is going to make be fine, Abby." Ziva whispered._

"_Abby, why don't you and Ziva go over to the motel and get that laptop." Gibbs broke the tension. "I'll keep an eye on McGee and DiNozzo will give me a report on what he has found out." Abby reluctantly got up and gave Tim a gentle kiss on his lips._

"_Ziva and I will bring back coffee." Abby said giving Gibbs a concerned look. "Relax Abby" he signed "I won't let anything happen to him."_

"_You do know that's rude Boss." Tony joked as he walked over and gave Abby a gentle nudge. "I'm here too, Abby." She made a face at him and followed Ziva out the door._

_Gibbs turned to DiNozzo. "Ok, DiNozzo what's ya got?"_

_Tony reached into his briefcase and pulled out several file folders. "Boss, it looks like DeLoSantos is working for a Carmelita Hernandez. "Tony reported and then looked at Gibbs with a look of apprehension. "She's the granddaughter of Pedro Hernandez, Boss."_

_Gibbs' face froze. It had been awhile since he heard that name but he had been thinking of that bastard since this all started. "So it's not totally about Sam's dad."_

"_Don't think so Boss. We think Curry works for her as well. She took over for Paloma when she died and the brother was put in jail for shooting her."_

"_So any theories on why now they pick to come after Samantha?" Gibbs asked._

"_Well yes Boss." Tony began slowly.  
"Spit it out DiNozzo."_

"_Well I talked to some locals and it seems that Roger never made it as a secret he was attracted to Samantha when she was a teenager." DiNozzo looked at his boss with apprehension._

_Gibbs looked back at Tony and then to McGee who was dozing but woke up with that comment. "Damn, so what does that mean? He is trying to connect on that attraction?"_

"_Well Curry and DelosSantos both working for the cartel is not a coincidence. That file must have information with Roger's connections and maybe more on Hernandez."_

"_So this bastard grabbed Sam to get to me as well as this so called file."_

"_Sounds feasible Boss." _

_Gibbs gut began to churn. This bastard had grabbed his wife to get to him and to make a play for his wife. Gibbs started pacing the room. First he looked at Tony and then to Tim who was dozing in the bed. "Stay with Tim. I'm going to take a walk and think." Gibbs started toward the door._

"_Boss I brought the combination to Samantha's safe. Should we check it out?_

_Gibbs stopped with his hand on the door handle. He had forgotten about the safe. "Soon as Abby and Ziva get back, leave Abby here and head over to Red Nelson's Real Estate office. Samantha told me it was on South Main street. Address is in the book."_

"_On it Boss." Gibbs left the room and walked toward the elevator. After taking it to the ground floor he headed out of the hospital and walked toward the buildings that Samantha had told him housed the New Mexico Military Institute._

_His thoughts were all jumbled together. He kept remembering that shot he took at Pedro Hernandez as revenge for Shannon's and Kelly's murder. He remembered the look on Samantha's face when she saw the man who she thought was her dead fiancé. Now he had another worry this Roger DeloSantos has to have his wife and he once had very wrong feelings toward her. What if he tried to act on those feelings? He could not stand it if he hurt her. _

_He turned back toward the hospital still trying to figure out what his next move would be. As he entered the hospital parking lot and mindlessly walked toward the glass front door he was met by a Hispanic man. "Are you Agent Gibbs?" the man asked. Gibbs nodded still not really part of the conversation. "Red Nelson told me that you are Samantha Waverly's husband."_

_Gibbs shook the cobwebs from his head bringing him back to reality. "Yes but I'm kind of busy right now."_

"_She's missing isn't she?" he replied._

"_How did you know that?" Gibbs asked._

"_I see it in your eyes. You love my little sister very much," he said. Gibbs looked at him in surprise. What was this Samantha never mentioned a brother. Why had she not told him?_

"_Agent Gibbs, I'm Jerry Napier," he told Gibbs. "Did she not ever mention me?"_

_Gibbs searched his memory and he remembered a Jerry but Samantha never told him -. Then he remembered. "You were the boy her family almost adopted." Jerry nodded smiling._

"_Yes, if my mother had succumbed to her cancer but she lived about twenty years longer than the doctors believed she would have."_

"_That's fantastic Jerry but I really have to get back to find Samantha." Gibbs told him._

"_I might be able to help you with that. " Jerry told him. Gibbs' eyes lit up._

"_Why don't we talk?" Gibbs replied walking into the hospital. He did not totally trust this guy but if he could give him some information that would help him find Samantha he would talk to the devil. _

_End Flashback_

"So did Jerry really help you out?" Samantha asked. Gibbs nodded. Both of them noticed that the baby was starting to wake up. Samantha rocked him gently hoping she could keep him asleep. But little Tomas was having nothing of it. He woke up and his brown eyes looked up at them both. "Well hello little man. Look at those handsome eyes." Samantha smiled down at the baby. He was a good baby but Samantha knew he would be getting hungry very soon and she had nothing to feed him.

Gibbs looked at Samantha with the baby. She was right. She was born to be a mother. "Hey son," Gibbs said rubbing the boy's black extremely curly hair. Samantha looked at Gibbs and smiled at him. She knew he was in love in this baby as much as she was. She also knew the obstacles they faced in making him their son. First was getting out of this prison and feeding this little angel. Second, there was Marissa's family contesting any adoption. Then there was the baby's father if they could find him. Gibbs could since her mood immediately. "Hey Sweetheart, we will work all your worries out. I promise." He felt the GPS tracking disk with his toes. He knew McGee and Abby would be tracking him and help would soon be there.

"How Jethro? This baby will need fluids and he needs a doctor. Even if we can get out of here, we don't have custody yet."

Gibbs lifted her chin and looked her squarely in her eyes. "Sweetheart, all those challenges will fall into place. I will move heaven and earth to make sure this little guy stays with us." He looked over at Marissa's now cold body. "We owe her that much." He kissed his wife trying to ease her mind. He knew that she would still worry as would he. He loved this little guy already.

NCIS

Across town in Tim McGee's hospital room Abby and Tim had managed to hack into a secret NSA satellite and directed it toward the ranch owned by Roger DeLoSantos. They watched just in case Roger decided to move Gibbs before Tony and Ziva got there. "I hope Gibbs is alright." Abby worried.

"He's Gibbs, Abbs. He will be just fine." Tim tried to reassure her. He was not so sure himself. Gibbs mind was not totally in the game. He was more a husband this time than a trained NCIS agent. Also he was still recovering from surgery.

Abby was sitting next to Tim on the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder. She knew the same things Tim did but she loved him for trying to allay her worries. They both then sat in silence watching the unfolding events.

NCIS

Gibbs kissed the top of Tomas' head as he fell back asleep in Sam's arms. Then looked back at his wife who had tears in her eyes. "So Jerry helped you find me?"

"He gave me some ideas where to look. Have you talked to Roger?" Gibbs asked her. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "He hurt you?" Samantha leaned into him and smiled. He was always her protector.

"I'm fine Jethro. He brought up something to try to rattle me." She looked at him not wanting to bring it up.

"Pedro Hernandez?" Gibbs questioned. She looked at him and nodded not saying a word. "I had to shoot him Sam. It was a personal matter but it had to be done."

"I know Jethro. I said he **tried **to rattle me." She looked into his blue eyes. "Did not say he achieved it. I know why you did it and I support you in that." Gibbs looked at her puzzled. "I read the reports of the accident in the newspaper archives_. _ When he brought it up I knew why and because I love you I don't care. It doesn't change my opinion of you in the slightest." She turned around and kissed him firmly. "You get it."

Gibbs managed a smile but she could see the tears in his eyes. "Thanks," was all he managed to say. That had been one of his biggest fears about dealing with the cartel again that she would find out what he did and be disappointed in him. He hugged her closer and then whispered in her ear. "I was really worried how you would act when you found out."

"Why? Did you not trust me to have your six as you say? I love Leroy Jethro Gibbs the man, husband, father and agent. Nothing that man could ever say would change my feelings for you. I'm here for the long haul. Good or Bad." She looked at him with nothing but love on her face.

Tears filled his eyes again. Nobody since Shannon had loved him this unconditionally. "I feel the same way about you. I have one concern. Tony did some research and found out that Roger had romantic feelings for you when you were a teenager." The look on Samantha face was one of shock. He had made a pass at her earlier but she did not know how he felt back then. "So did he do something?"

"Jethro, don't get mad but he did make a pass but I shut it down. He may have thought he was all that back then but now his is just an old man." Gibbs started grinding his teeth in anger. How dare Roger make a pass at his wife? He was glad that she shut it down but he should have been there to defend her. "Jethro, don't grind your teeth. I was fine. I was not tied up. He treated me with respect. He just touched my hair and acted kind of creepy."

"I should have been there."

"Honey, remember until last September I was a single lady for a very long time. I can handle a simple pass," she giggled. "I am a trained Marine after all." Gibbs could not help but smirk at his wife who was totally right.

"Uncle," he replied. "But I don't promise that I won't punch his lights out if I get the chance."

"Wouldn't expect anything less of you Agent Gibbs." She smiled kissing him as the baby started to stir again. "Jethro, he is not going to stay quiet long. He's over 8 hours old now. He is going to have to eat sometime."

"I know honey. Tony and Ziva will be here soon." He told her. Silently he prayed that his team would find them soon. That baby needed medical attention.

NCIS

Roger DeloSantos was on the phone in his office. "Yes Christina I have him. What do you want me to do? If I kill them without that file being found we are all in trouble. You know that."

"I know amigo but I want the murderer of my grandfather killed. If my Tia' had done it when she had the chance she would still be alive and we would not have to deal with this now."

"If that file is found your New Mexico organization goes down. You lose all your law enforcement contacts. If I know my former partner, he has names and details in that file." Roger informed her.

"Do what you have to? I want that file found or maybe I should replace you. My family has never had much trust in your abilities to perform your job. Just take care your mess now. " she replied screaming as she hung up the phone. Roger looked at the phone in surprise. He knew if he blew this it would mean his life.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva were in their car racing toward DeLoSantos' ranch. Neither had spoken since they left the hospital. Both were deep in thought of how to handle the upcoming confrontation to save their boss and his bride.

"Tony, how are we going to find Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe Probie and Abby can give us some idea from the GPS chip in Gibbs' shoe." Tony answered as they neared the ranch. Tony slowed the car down as they neared the front gate of the ranch. The couple got out and walked up toward the gate. Tony's phone rang. "Hey Probie. Any unfriendlys around."

"Don't see any Tony. It looks like there are not many guards and they are all up near the house. There looks like a shack out back. Abby thinks that is where they are being held." Tim told him. "Tony the ambulance and your back up are stopping about half a mile out. I'll send them in on your say so. Keep your phone connected in your pocket so we can record the audio."

"On it Probie. If you or Abby see anything holler." Tony put his phone on his belt leaving the call connected. Tony nodded at Ziva and they both started toward buildings near the center of the ranch.

NCIS

The guards had brought in food. Samantha handed Gibbs the baby and walked toward the door to get the food. She brought back the bowl of refried beans and the two bottles of water. She sat the bowl on the ground next to Gibbs. "I don't suggest you eat that. It will keep you alive but it tastes like shit." Gibbs could not help smirk at her comment. "Promise me when we get out of here you won't ask me to cook refried beans. I can't face them anymore."

"I promise." Just then Tomas began screaming. Gibbs tried to sooth the baby but nothing was working. He was starving and nothing short of something on his little tummy was going to stop his crying. Samantha looked at Gibbs with tears in her eyes. He could tell that she was his mother because her heart was breaking for the little boy. He looked at the bottled water and then at Samantha. "I have an idea." He reached into his pocket. The guards had let him keep his wallet. Inside the wallet was a folded package. He pulled out his emergency crime scene gloves and opened it. He searched his pocket for his knife which of course they took.

Realizing what he had in mind, she smiled and pulled out her pocket knife handing it to him. He quickly cut off one of the fingers of the glove and put it on the top of the water bottle after poking a small hole in the top. Then he looked confused he had nothing to attach the make shift nipple to the water bottle. Samantha quickly grabbed her other shoe lace and handed it to him. He smiled and tied it around the nipple.

He handed the baby to Samantha and she tried to get the baby to take the water. He continued to scream and would not attempt the latch onto the nipple. Samantha looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He won't even try it."

"Hand him here. Let me try." Gibbs replied. He put the tip of the glove in the baby's mouth and gently wiggled it allowing the water in enter the baby's mouth. As if like magic Tomas latched on the nipple and greedily sucked the liquid into his stomach. "He is new born honey. You have to tease them into sucking. They don't just do it automatically." They both looked down at the baby who was quietly going to sleep. "This will give us some time. Tony and Ziva will be here soon." Tomas was content now so Samantha leaned next to Gibbs she was exhausted. The stress of Tomas' delivery and the lack of food were taking its toll on her. Gibbs could tell she was exhausted.

"I'll watch the baby. You get some sleep sweetheart." Gibbs told her. As she began dozing on his arm the door of the shed opened and a hand dropped in a burlap bag containing a huge and very angry rattlesnake.

AN: I know I said this was the last chapter before I started working on "The Good Neighbor" but I promise to get the continuation of this chapter as soon as possible. Please review and I might move faster. That rattlesnake is really angry. LOL.


	10. Chapter 10 Happily Ever After

Chapter 10

AN: I really am grateful for all the reviews and suggestions. I planned to move to the Good Neighbor but I have to save our couple from that angry rattle snake. I had planned to get to the rescue in the last chapter but it just seemed better to have a cliff hanger. Thank you for all the reviews. Let's get them out of that nasty shack and get this family together and safe.

NCIS

Previously on NCIS:

"I'll watch the baby. You get some sleep sweetheart." Gibbs told her. As she began dozing on his arm the door of the shed opened and a hand dropped in a burlap bag containing a huge and very angry rattlesnake.

Samantha stirred slightly as the door closed. Gibbs was on guard immediately. He saw the bag and was very interested in that burlap bag that was dropped into the room. He watched it carefully noticing that whatever was in it was moving. Then he heard it rattle. He knew instantly what was in the bag. He remained calm knowing that if someone had dropped off a rattlesnake in their shack it was not for any good reason. He slowly nudged Samantha. "Sweetheart, I hate to wake you but I need you to take the baby."

Samantha grumbled not wanting to wake up so soon. "What baby? I need sleep Jethro." He nudged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart I need you to wake up and take Tomas. I have to take care of something **now**." He was firm with the word NOW. She again grumbled. "Please Samantha wake up." Then the sound of the rattling snake reached her ears. She leaned into Gibbs and grabbed the baby and without a single thought she ran toward the wall. She was shaking and screamed loudly.

"There's a rattlesnake in here. I know there is. Roger has hundreds of them."

"Relax, I'll protect you." She was frantically trying to get her feet off the ground and was clutching the baby tightly in her arms. "Samantha, get a hold of yourself. I know you're scared but I'll take care of it. He's still in a burlap sack. I can tie him up and then kill him." She tried to calm down knowing from all her desert training in the Marines that if you were calm the snake would not strike unless threatened. But she had a lifelong fear of snakes and there was Tomas to protect.

NCIS

A few minutes before Samantha had begun screaming in the shack a dark black sedan drove up and parked next to Ziva and Tony who were watching the ranch house and other ranch buildings through binoculars. They had seen a guard walking toward a small rickety old shack. He was carrying a large burlap sack. The car doors opened and to Tony's surprise were Agent Fornell and another agent who Tony assumed was Agent Jim Wilson who Fornell had told them to contact when they arrived in New Mexico.

"Hey Tobias, what are you doing here?"

He held of the folded piece of paper with the words written "Federal Warrant". "Talked to McGee, I thought you and Ziva could use some help with our Lone Ranger friend in there." He smirked.

Tony grunted and mumbled something about not needing any help. "Thank you we would welcome any and all help." Ziva replied putting her hand on Tony's shoulder and looking into his eyes. "He's here to help his friend and new bride. He's family too you know," she whispered. Tony nodded and walked over to the two FBI agents grabbing the warrant from Fornell.

"I'm in charge. Let's move." They started jogging down the driveway toward the buildings. That's when he heard a woman scream. "Let's move" he hollered. "That's Samantha I know it."

NCIS

Samantha was still screaming and trying to get out of that small room and away from the snake. Gibbs slowly walked toward the sack his eyes glued to the opening. He sized up the situation and walked slowly toward the sack. He planted his right foot on the opening of the bag. The rattler hissed and began to strike at the obstruction in his movement. A trapped rattler was a deadly problem. Gibbs looked over toward his wife in hopes he could calm her down enough to get her to do something for him. "Focus Marine," he barked. "Sgt. Waverly attention." Samantha immediately reverted to her training and came quickly to attention still holding the baby tightly. "Pocket, knife, toss it here" he ordered in his gruff Gunny Sergeant voice. Samantha reached into her pocket and tossed it toward him. Gibbs caught it in one hand.

He opened the knife and began to watch the snake thrash around in the bag. Finally he saw the head of the snake move toward his foot. He took the knife and grabbed the head chopping it off but not before the snake struck burying his fangs into Gibbs hand. Samantha saw Gibbs flinch. "He just bit you," she gasped. "Is the snake dead?" Gibbs looked down at the bag he had dropped to the ground. It was no longer moving and the head of the snake was separated from its body.

"I think so. You can come over now nothing to fear." He replied trying to stay calm so that the venom that had entered his system would move slowly. He was also staying calm for his wife. She had enough stress on her depleted system.

Samantha rushed over to him still holding tightly to the baby in her arms. She avoided looking at the now dead body of the snake and began to focus on first aid for her husband. She went from frightened wife into trained Marine/EMT. She took his injured hand and led him away from the dead snake toward the wall. She helped him to sit down leaning against the wall. She then handed Tomas to Gibbs who took him in his uninjured arm and then she opened their last bottle of water and poured it over the bite to clean the wound. She then looked at him. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Try to calm down Jethro. Try to keep your heart rate down. Just breathe in and out. "

"I'm a little light headed but it might be from the company I'm keeping instead of the snake," he smirked looking into her eyes. "I love you." Just then his eyes rolled back into head and he passed out still holding tightly to the baby. Tears filled her eyes as she checked his vitals and mentally assured herself that he would be fine.

NCIS

Tony, Ziva and the two FBI agents ran toward the shack as soon as they heard the scream. They were greeted by two guards with guns drawn. Ziva took one out with what Tony referred to as her Ninja skills. The second guard fired at them and Agent Wilson was hit in the arm. Fornell returned fire killing the shooter. Tony remembered the open phone line and he yelled out. "Probie send in the ambulance and the backup. We have just been fired on. Two guards out of commission. No sign of DeloSantos or the boss." McGee looked at Abby who called in the ambulance.

The two NCIS agents raced toward the shack where they had heard the scream. Tony kicked in the door and saw Gibbs passed out on the floor. "Samantha, what's up with the boss?" He yelled nervously.

"Snakebite, Tony. We need anti-venom and an ambulance right now." Samantha cried. Tony said a small prayer for Abby's premonition skills. He reached into his jacket pocket and tossed her the snakebite kit.

She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Abby! She had a feeling we would need it." Samantha quickly opened the kit and prepared the syringe jabbing it into her husband's arm. She watched Gibbs carefully as he eyes fluttered open. She smiled down at him.

Looking up at her he managed a smile. "Hey beautiful. Did I pass out?" She nodded. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"Abby sent anti-venom." Gibbs nodded knowing Abby always took good care of him. Samantha smiled and looked over at Tony. "We need an ambulance. With his earlier injuries and now a snake bite he needs to be at a hospital."

"Just down the road, boss." Tony said without thinking who was talking. Both Gibbs and Samantha could not help but chuckle at Tony's mistake. Tony had to chuckle himself when he realized what he had said to her. Samantha smiled at him to make him feel better. Just then the couple's attention was pulled away from Tony because Tomas was screaming his head off. Upon hearing the baby Tony and Ziva looked at each other in shock.

"Here take your son. I think he needs some attention." Gibbs smiled. Samantha reached over and picked up the baby trying to calm him down. "Get him out to the ambulance and feed him. I'll be ok."

"So when he needs cleaned up he's my son?" Gibbs nodded.

Samantha knew the baby was wet but there was more. She unwrapped him and he was covered in an extremely black sticky substance. "Jethro, there's something wrong with the baby. He's bleeding or something."

"What?" He raised up on his elbow and looked at the baby. "Oh no sweetheart. He's fine. That's a baby's first bowel movement. It's natural." He told her.

"I guess even though I have taken care of babies like forever I still have a lot to learn." She wrapped the baby up to keep him warm. He was still screaming so she started to get up. Gibbs reached for her arm.

"We'll learn together." He smiled as she bent down to kiss him. After their kiss concluded he smiled at her. "Now hurry up lady, sounds like my son needs your attention. I'll be just fine." Samantha smiled and then stuck her tongue out at him and then headed out of the door as she heard the ambulance pull up. "Ziva, go with them. She is pretty weak. She's pretty exhausted and has not had a lot to eat over the past few days."

"Sure Gibbs." Ziva walked out of the room following Samantha. A paramedic passed Ziva and headed toward Gibbs. "Take good care of him," she whispered as she left the small shack.

The paramedic rushed over to Gibbs and began taking his vitals. Apparently Samantha had filled the paramedic in on Gibbs' current condition. Tony walked over toward Marissa's body. He knew instantly she had been dead for some time. "Boss?"

"The baby's mother DiNozzo." Tony nodded. "Call Ducky. Samantha really needs Ducky to perform the autopsy. She delivered the baby."

"Agent Gibbs we need to get you to the hospital," the paramedic replied.

Gibbs glared at the young man. "First take care of my wife and son," he growled.

"Boss, Samantha and the baby are fine. Let's get you out of here and you'll see." He stumbled over the word son. He was not sure where this was coming from between him and Samantha but he knew not to ask right now.

The other paramedic came in wheeling a gurney but Gibbs glared at him. He did not want Samantha to see him weak right now.

Outside Samantha was greeted by a young man. "Let me see this baby," he said. Samantha looked at him with concern. She did not want to give up the baby. "Relax Mrs. Gibbs. I'm Dr. Davis I'll take good care of him." The doctor sensed her apprehension almost immediately. "I'm an ER physician on a ride alone. Just finished a rotation with newborns so don't worry. He looks healthy but he needs an IV and cleaned up. " Reluctantly she gave up the baby and the doctor took him into the ambulance and began his examination. Samantha leaned against the door barely able to stand but she refused to leave the baby.

Ziva came up behind her and rested her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "He will be fine. Gibbs wants me to keep an eye on you too. You need to sit down." Samantha glared at her but agreed to sit down on the bumper of the ambulance. Samantha could not keep her eyes off the baby. They only left the ambulance once or twice to glance over toward the shack where Gibbs was. "What happened?" Ziva asked.

Samantha looked at her. She knew exactly what Ziva's plan was. She wanted to keep her mind off of Gibbs and the baby. "I had to deliver that little monkey in there. His mother was in the room when they brought me in. Ziva I am so afraid she did not have to die. I just wasn't trained enough to help her."

"I am sure you did your best."

"She did." Gibbs replied as he walked up toward them forcing himself to walk with Tony close by his side. "How's our little man in there?"

"Doctor says he seems healthy." Samantha replied. "How's his father?" She looked at both men and then over toward the paramedic.

"Stubborn as always." Tony grinned. He did not totally know why they were referring to this baby as their son but he was going to go along with it.

Just then Agents Fornell and Wilson came out of the house leading Roger now in handcuffs. "Help me up Tony. I need to have a chat with my old friend over there."

Tony looked at her and then to his Boss. Gibbs nodded knowing full well she needed to talk to him. He was not happy about it but he knew she needed this.

Tony helped her up and they walked over toward the prisoner. "Stay close DiNozzo." Gibbs informed him as the paramedic helped him into the ambulance. Tony smiled. "On it boss."

As Samantha needed the group she noticed the two FBI agents who were flanking the prisoner. "Tobias when did you get here? I need to talk to you prisoner."

"Just in time to get the warrant delivered. You sure you need to talk to this one." She nodded. Fornell looked over toward the ambulance but not seeing Gibbs he looked at Tony who smiled and nodded. Samantha then looked at the other agent. It took her a minute but she soon recognized him.

"Jimmy Wilson, last time I talked to you, you were working for the police department. When did you join the FBI?"

"I've been with them for about 15 years."

Roger grumbled something about memory lane and Samantha turned to him. "You can shut up now Roger. I have a couple of questions for you and I'm sure my husband has a few of his own. First, did you rape Marissa?"

"It was not rape. She wanted it."

"Oh sure. She was fifteen and that makes it rape in the eyes of the law. She did not even know what you wanted her to do."

"Semantics there Sammy. I am that baby's father and I plan to fight for custody. You will never get to raise that baby." He growled.

He thought he would upset her with that comment but it just made her mad. "Not if I have anything to say about it, "she yelled at him. "She told me what you did and she asked me to protect him from you." Then she looked at all three of the agents that were standing near her with an evil grin on her face. She then turned to Roger again. "I plan to fight you for Tomas as well as make sure you stay in prison for a long time. There is a rape charge to be filed and then there is that pesky kidnapping charge."

Tony looked at him and added. "Also, we can add assault on a federal officer or did you forget that angry rattlesnake."

"No, I'll never forget that Tony." Samantha shook her head.

Roger glared at her. "I should have been your first Sammy. Your grandfather kept me away from you." He smiled at her. That made her angrier She walked up to him and spit in his face again.

Tony was livid at what Roger had said to her. He moved up toward him ready to punch his lights out. Samantha looked at Tony and smiled. "Well Roger, my granddad always promised to protect me from everything. If my father had even had a thought of your intentions you would not have been his partner for long. Trust me."

"He's still your hero despite what I told you."

"Oh we'll prove him innocent trust me." Samantha told him. "That file you want has to be really important to you."

"So it does exist." Roger glared at her with a sneer on his lips. "Well it will prove that your father was on the take and I was the cop trying to stop him."

"Oh I am sure of that." She replied sarcastically. He leered at Samantha knowing full well that she saw it as well as the three agents surrounding him. He knew police procedures well enough that the agents could do nothing about it or they risked ruining the arrest or their job. Samantha looked at him. "Roger you're a pig." He then ran his tongue over his lips still leering at her. Samantha had had enough. She stared at him and then thoughts of the snake, Marissa and little Tomas. She became so angry with his man she had trusted as her father's partner she could not focus. She balled up her fist and punched him squarely in the nose. Tony looked on in surprise as he heard the sound of Roger's nose breaking and the blood spurting. Roger looked at her in surprise. "Oh and don't even consider filing brutality charges. I'm not an agent so I don't have to follow the rules." She looked at Jimmy and smiled. "Get this disgrace out of my sight." She turned and walked away.

Tony followed her still in awe of her. As she neared the ambulance her head started spinning. Her skin went gray and her knees started to buckle under her. Tony ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and carried her to the ambulance.

Gibbs was sitting in the ambulance still refusing the gurney that had been returned to its spot inside the ambulance. He saw Tony carrying Samantha toward the ambulance. He started to jump out of the ambulance but the paramedic stopped him. The paramedics helped Tony get Samantha into the ambulance. She was laid on the gurney and they began to check her vital signs. Dr. Davis handed Tomas to Gibbs who had moved to the front of the ambulance and began to check over his new patient. Tomas was now cleaned up with an IV placed in his umbilical cord. He was enjoying his first bottle and seemed to be enjoying. Gibbs looked up from the baby and at the doctor. "Is she ok?" he asked hesitantly.

Dr. Davis smiled at him as he started her IV. "She exhausted, dehydrated and needs nourishment but she seems to be doing pretty well for the ordeal she has been through." He then turned to the paramedics. "Let's get this family to the hospital. Looks like they need some rest." The paramedic left the ambulance and started to close the door.

"Clear the scene DiNozzo and see what you can find out." Gibbs ordered as he raised Tomas up on his shoulder receiving a large burp. Tony could not help but smile. He could not help but think the family had just added another member and he was extremely cute. "Will do boss."

Gibbs laid the now sleeping baby down on the gurney next to Samantha. He then gently ran his fingers threw his wife's hair. She moaned quietly in her sleep. He looked down at the bruise that was appearing on her knuckles. There was evidence of the blood that had spurted from Roger's nose. "Way to go Sweetheart," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Tomas grunted in his sleep as he seemed to snuggle in next to his mother. Gibbs could not help but feel a sense of calm as he looked as his family. He could not wait to have Kelly join them.

The ambulance slowly drove away leaving Tony, Ziva and the other agents to clean up the mess and see what information they could find.


End file.
